


【带卡】迷情剂

by lumosyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosyy/pseuds/lumosyy
Summary: HP背景斯莱特林土×拉文克劳卡土和卡设定为四年级，琳三年级
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：obitosama（已授权） 
> 
> 原文链接：archiveofourown.org/works/25067458/chapters/60717661

"妈的，" 卡卡西醒来时咒骂道， 腹部和下腹传来一阵揪紧似的疼痛。

他掀开丝绒被，露出他褪了色的睡裤，一个看起来像是魔杖一样的东西从前面伸了出来。不过，卡卡西知道那不是他的魔杖，因为那根棍子此时正无辜地躺在床头柜上。卡卡西叹息着，昏昏欲睡的身体从床上滚下来，他把皇家蓝颜色的窗帘拉开，露出一间月光如水的房间和另外四张床，床上，他的室友们打着鼾，睡得像猪一样。

这已经是一周里的第三次了，卡卡西开始对自己感到恼火了。他并不喜欢午夜漫步在城堡的走廊上，在那里，他的视野将仅限于从魔杖上发出的小光球，卡卡西试图找到去往最近的盥洗室的路，可盥洗室似乎从来不在同一个地方，因为这怪异的城堡每天晚上都在变。一周前可没有这么多麻烦，但出于某些原因，他们宿舍的浴室水龙头里漏出了粘液，所以门不得不关上，而看门人却还在想着该怎么办。卡卡西怀疑，老看守千代其实并不在乎，并且无视了拉文克劳学生的投诉，因为几个拉文克劳二年级学生几星期前把粪弹丢在了图书馆，只为进入禁书区。不用说，这是对于清洁工作者意味着长达48小时的工作。

卡卡西把脚塞进一双白色的毛拖鞋里——他不太想就穿着袜子和拖鞋去盥洗室。他穿上睡衣，离开了宿舍，走下楼梯来到公共休息室。他把睡衣紧紧地包在身上——那是冬天，壁炉里没有火。卡卡西想着是家养小精灵熄灭了火，大概小精灵们以为没有一个头脑正常的人会在这么晚的时候闲逛吧。

他从拉文克劳公共休息室溜出来，来到一个光线昏暗的阳台上。他右边的一扇高高的窗户透过的光把这片小地方照得异常诡异。卡卡西拿出魔杖低声说："荧光闪烁"。他知道他现在不需要光，但当走在城堡的黑暗地方时便需要了。

走下螺旋楼梯，卡卡西将魔杖指在脚下，以便能看到台阶。卡卡西最不希望的就是错过了一步，绊倒在四层台阶上，最后摔死了。卡卡西认为，他对死亡的警惕并不像对被看守发现那样谨慎，因为看守脾气暴躁，对像斯莱特林的那些蠢货和无稽之谈的容忍度基本为零。卡卡西到了二楼；他确实隐约记得曾在这里的某个地方看到了一个盥洗室，并祈祷能找到它，否则就必须一路爬到有求必应屋，并寻求一个安静的地方手淫，因为梅林知道他不会在这城堡里搜遍为数不多的盥洗室。

卡卡西转向右边，皱起了眉头。这不对，走廊太暗了。上次，卡卡西记得自己穿过地板上一片长长的滤光。卡卡西犹豫了一下，不知道该怎么办。裤子里的压力变得难以忍受了， 他现在需要释放。但卡卡西还没有失去理智，不会在这里脱去衣服，然后手淫，但如果他的耐心再经受考验，卡卡西认为自己可能就会这样做。

如果卡卡西没有太全神贯注于自己的想法，他就会听到远处传来脚步声，但卡卡西一直呆在那里，直到为时已晚，或者更确切地说，直到那个人转过角落——一张脸出现在卡卡西面前。

那个巫师看到卡卡西时惊讶地扬起眉毛，卡卡西看到是谁时也睁大了眼睛。是那个混蛋。

那人笑着走到卡卡西站着的地方。卡卡西注意到那人没有用魔杖照亮道路。卡卡西猜斯莱特林人住在一个可怕的地牢里，所以视觉才会习惯于黑暗。

"呦，呦，呦"，带土作沉思状，"如果不是我最喜欢的拉文克劳的话……”

"滚开，带土" ，卡卡西说道。

“哎哟，旗木。”带土把手放在胸前，假装受伤的样子，向后绊了一步。“这比蜇人咒更伤人呀。”

卡卡西只是怒气冲冲地看着带土，很好奇带土这么晚在外面干什么。

“你晚上在城堡里闲逛干什么？”卡卡西叱问道。

带土哼了一声，“我也可以问你同样的问题。一个拉文克劳似乎不会违反规则的。”

卡卡西很生气，尽管他似乎没有反应的原因大概是现在无法缓解自己的生理需求。卡卡西微微挪动了一下身子，试图改善勃起。带土注意到了这一动作，他锐利的眼睛迅速向下看去，嘴角露出一个有趣的微笑。

“啊……淘气的孩子做着淘气的梦，去做一些淘气的事？”带土扬起了眉毛。

卡卡西把自己的睡衣裹得更紧，希望能把眼前的男孩打晕，让带土忘掉这茬事，不过这得等会，因为自己有更紧迫的问题去解决。

“告诉我最近的盥洗室在哪里，”卡卡西愁眉苦脸地说。

带土脸上的笑容变得夸张了。“什么？你一个人处理？哦，天哪，太可悲了。”他停了下来，靠近卡卡西，低声说，“你为什么不让我帮你？”

卡卡西后退了一步，咬紧牙关。“告诉我该死的盥洗室在哪里，带土，否则我发誓我会用我能想到的最下流的咒语对付你。”

带土只是笑了笑。“哦，好斗的家伙。你在床上会很有趣的。”他对卡卡西眨了眨眼，卡卡西的右眼因恼怒而抽搐。带土懒洋洋地伸出手指，朝他原来的方向做了个手势。“在拐角处，沿着走廊走，到尽头后右转。”

卡卡西推开他，匆匆离去。

“不客气，”带土在他身后喊道。“在哭泣的桃金娘的裸体上尽情享受吧。”

卡卡西转过角落时，一阵狂笑在他身后传来。他对宇智波带土很生气，他希望带土能告诉他正确的方向，否则卡卡西真的会狠狠地折磨他，让一个月内他都不能骑在扫帚上。

不过，带土确实给了他正确的方向，卡卡西几乎松了一口气，他把自己锁在一个小隔间里，脱下裤子。他坐在马桶上，冰冷的石头几乎冻住了他的屁股，但他不在乎；那时，他只有一个想法。卡卡西抓着他的硬起部位，把头往后仰，闭上眼睛。当他的手指慢慢抚摸自己的阴茎时，他呼吸变得冗长而艰难。卡卡西一边轻舔着嘴唇，一边想着自己的梦——那些原本让他疯狂的梦，那些把他弄醒的梦。卡卡西突然想起自己在霍格沃茨遇到的那个最坏的傻瓜，这让卡卡西很尴尬。卡卡西不禁感到很羞耻，并对自己感到非常生气，因为这是不应该发生的，但是他无法阻止自己被宇智波带土所激起情欲。

卡卡西总是觉得那个斯莱特林非常有魅力，尽管那人右半边脸上有伤疤——至于他是怎么弄到这些伤疤的，对霍格沃茨的每个人来说都是个谜。如果有什么的话，这些伤疤只会让那人更加性感。但他们之间的争执始于带土对斯莱特林崇拜者的痴迷和折磨一个可怜的麻瓜出生的一年纪生。卡卡西打扰了他们闹事，假装带土他们的闹事打扰了他的学习，所以卡卡西问他们是否可以在他施魔法让巨乌贼把他们全部吞下之前离开。带土盯着他看了很长一段时间，好像他从来没有见过像卡卡西这样的人，这让卡卡西开始怀疑是不是有人在他不知情的情况下对他施了咒语，导致自己头上多长了一只胳膊什么的，然后带土把头向后一仰，大笑起来。带土的跟班们不确定地跟着带土笑了起来，他们瞪大了眼睛，困惑地朝卡卡西看了一眼，可能在想他们的头儿是不是精神失常了。

终于笑够了后，带土上下打量了卡卡西，然后说道：“对于有这样一张漂亮的脸蛋的你来说，那种举动是相当鲁莽的。”

从那以后，对于卡卡西来说，折磨便开始了。也许是因为卡卡西更多地看到了带土，现在带土会特意去骚扰卡卡西，又或者是因为带土有一种病态的癖好，喜欢辱骂卡卡西，当然这点卡卡西并不确定，但卡卡西确实知道，那高高在上的态度让带土多了十倍的魅力。卡卡西知道自己被欺骗了，有一天醒来的时候，卡卡西脑子里充满了对带土不雅形象的回放。卡卡西讨厌这个男孩，但是，却一点也不知道在这种情况下该怎么做。因此，卡卡西愤怒地手淫着，想象着带土把他那巨大的老二插进自己的身体里，知道自己不应该被带土赤身裸体的，粗暴地抚摸着自己的皮肤和脸的想法想法激起性欲。

“去你妈的，带土，”卡卡西咒骂着，他的牙齿随着他在阴茎上的每一次匆忙的抚摸，咬得更紧。“去死吧。”

但是带土赤裸的身体的形象出现在眼前，他那迷人的肤色和晒黑的身体，连同一个巨物直立在他的肚子上，渗出了厚厚的白色珍珠般的精液，他脸上邪恶的笑容使卡卡西猛然站了起来，他把头靠在坚硬的墙上，他的手掌把身体里的每一滴精液都挤出来，同时他前后摆动着臀部，使自己到达性高潮。

“该…死…带--带土！”他惊叫着，因为他感觉到了整个身体的快感。

卡卡西气喘吁吁地喘着气，过了好一会儿才恢复了。

“妈的，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“旋风扫净。”

卡卡西用魔杖指着马桶地板上闪闪发光的白色液体小水坑，用颤抖的双手试图把它们吸走。一旦他确信自己已经把身上的液体都弄干净了，他就穿上裤子离开了盥洗室的隔间。卡卡西一走出来就僵住了，因为带土正靠在水槽上，目不转睛地盯着自己。卡卡西沉默了许久，震惊得说不出话来。最终带土站了起来，慢慢地走近卡卡西。卡卡西吞咽了一大口口水，带土就在面前停了下来，眼睛又黑又坚定。

“你想要什么？“卡卡西试图装出一副漠不关心的样子，当声音因为内心的自我安慰而颤抖时，卡卡西退缩了。

带土把头歪到一边，嘴唇撅起。“我听到我的名字了。”

“我在骂你。”

“听起来不像你在骂我。”带土向前走了一步。“听起来好像你在求我把我的老二插进你屁股里。”

卡卡西瞪着那个黑头发，黑眼睛的男人。卡卡西对他恨之入骨，卡卡西讨厌自己发现带土长得这么帅。

“滚开。”卡卡西用力推了带土一把。带土踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，卡卡西就这样溜走了。当大步走出盥洗室时，卡卡西能听到对方发狂的笑声，毫无疑问，卡卡西两颊通红，眼里充满了愤怒的泪水。

卡卡西听到一个小隔间的门开着关着，他模糊地想知道带土是不是想看看他是否留下了踪迹。卡卡西一路快速地走回了拉文克劳的休息室，甚至懒得去点灯，因为卡卡西太愤怒了，他根本不在乎自己是不是迷路了，最后掉进了大湖里，被巨乌贼吃掉了。当然，幸运的是这并没有发生，卡卡西发现自己面前是一扇有青铜鹰门环的高门。他深吸一口气，使自己平静下来。如果他把谜语弄错了，就要在外面呆了一整夜，这对他可没好处。他用门环敲了一次门，希望拉文克劳没有一个人醒着。

“它可以被破解，它可以被创造，

它可以被讲述，它可以被猜测。

它是什么？”

（It can be cracked, It can be made, It can be told, it can be played. What is it?）

一个安静的声音在他周围飘荡。卡卡西皱着眉头。通常，他只需要几秒钟就能搞定，但他现在所能想到的只是带土那张嘲弄的脸，这让他很生气。他催促敲老鹰重复这个谜语，当弄不清谜底时，卡卡西愤怒地叫喊道：“告诉我该死的答案！我已经在这里站了15分钟了。我不能整晚呆在这里！”

“在你给出正确答案之前，你是不能进入拉文克劳公共休息室的，”老鹰用一种细细的、毫不受干扰的声音说。

卡卡西难以置信地盯着青铜门环。他完全知道规则，但他又累又生气，他真的需要马上睡觉，因为他的大脑没有清晰地思考，所以他觉得那问题完全没有道理。

“这是在开玩笑吗？！”（Is this a joke?!）卡卡西大声喊道，不安地扭动着双手。

卡卡西正要咒骂这位才华横溢的拉文克劳创始人，因为他家公共休息室的安保措施最差，但令他吃惊的是，拉文克劳公共休息室的门突然开了。他眨了眨眼，盯着门环，回想着刚才说的话。

“啊，”他咕哝着。“答案是‘玩笑’。”（joke）

卡卡西急于进入温暖的环境，他加快了上楼梯的速度，进入了宿舍。卡卡西溜进床上，把温暖的丝绒被盖在头上。卡卡西试图强迫自己入睡，愤怒和羞辱仍在血液中沸腾。卡卡西下意识地想知道带土在想什么，因为带土听到卡卡西手淫时突然叫到他的名字。当意识的最后一丝痕迹渐渐消失时，卡卡西恍惚地想，那可能是进一步膨胀了带土那过分的自负吧。那天晚上卡卡西再也没有做过关于带土的不恰当的梦了。

———————————————————————————

第二天醒来时，卡卡西抽了抽鼻子，双脚冰凉凉的。他低头看了看，自己的被子蜷曲在身上，双脚露在寒冷的空气中。卡卡西估计自己整晚睡觉时都在辗转反侧。但好在头痛似乎已经缓解了些，卡卡西穿上校服长袍，向学校礼堂走去。

城堡在白天显得似乎小得多，因为走廊看起来似乎没有那么长了，楼梯也没有那么高了。他从一群拉文克劳学生中挤出去，坐在他儿时的朋友野原琳对面。他拿了一片烤面包塞到嘴里，当他咽下那片热腾腾的面包片时，他发出了些声音。

“拜托，吃饭的时候不要发出奇怪的声音。”

卡卡西睁开眼睛，看到琳正厌恶地看着他。“我只是在吃东西，”他反驳道。“你才是那个抱怨太多的人。”

琳拿了一个鸡蛋塞进嘴里。

“你看起来很没精神，怎么了？”琳问道。

卡卡西叹了口气，把胳膊肘撑在桌上，拖着脑袋。

“我昨晚遇到了宇智波带土。”

“什么？”琳的眼睛睁大了。“他进了拉文克劳休息室了？”

“不，不，”卡卡西澄清道。“我在找厕所的时候遇到了他。”

“你为什么不用宿舍里的那个？”琳皱着眉头问道。

卡卡西叹了口气说：“那个坏了。都一个星期了。你大概会以为他们现在已经修好了，因为只需要一个简单的咒语——

“好了好了，别管浴室了。”琳不耐烦地挥了挥手，她的兴趣显然不在这上面。“带土半夜起来干什么？”

卡卡西又叹了口气，伸手去拿一块烤肠。“我不知道。但他还是像往常一样针对我。”

“我不明白，”琳皱着眉头。“他为什么老是找你麻烦。他难道欺负一年级生还没欺负够吗？”

“我也不知道，”卡卡西喃喃地说。他把烤肠放回原处，它的形状让他想起了他半夜起床的原因，以及为什么他碰上了带土。

大会堂门口传来一阵喧哗嘈杂的谈话声，这仿佛雪上加霜。虽然卡卡西不需要回头看那是谁，但卡卡西还是这样做了。卡卡西看着带土和他的一大群朋友走进来。带土似乎在找谁，当他的眼睛看到卡卡西的时候，带土笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛。卡卡西脸红了，转身回去继续吃早饭。

卡卡西抬头看了看琳，希望她没注意到，但琳已经把头转向相反的方向，盯着格兰芬多的桌子，露出了看着某个特定的人时，脸上经常出现的那副神情。

“如果你这么喜欢他，你就应该去找他，约他出去，”卡卡西咕哝着说，每当格兰芬多魁地奇队长在身边时，卡卡西就对琳的痴迷眼神感到厌烦。

“你在开玩笑吧？”琳不满地说，眼睛仍然盯着那个帅哥。“他才应该是主动行动的人。绅士就会这样做的。”

卡卡西哼了一声，调侃道：“在这个时代？”

“别说话，卡卡西。”琳突然转过身来，喊道：“哦，不，他在看我。我该怎么办？”

“----谈--嗯---话---，”卡卡西嘴里塞着食物说着。

“什么？”

卡卡西咽下食物。“跟他谈谈。去吧。如果你总是躲着他，他是不会注意到你的。”

“但是，”琳说，声音明显有点犹豫。“如果他不喜欢我呢？”

“你不试就永远不会知道，嗯？”卡卡西说。“再说，我敢肯定他至少知道你的名字。你们俩都是魁地奇选手。”

“是的，但他是格兰芬多的球员。他不仅仅是个球员，他还是格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长。”

卡卡西叹了口气，继续默默地吃着饭。格兰芬多魁地奇队是霍格沃茨最强的球队，紧随其后的是斯莱特林队。卡卡西的脑海里想起带土是斯莱特林队的追球手。吃完饭，他整理了思绪，抓起包，跟着琳走出了礼堂。他们很快就分道扬镳了，因为琳是三年级，卡卡西是四年级，因此，他们没有在一起上课。

卡卡西看着自己的课表，当他意识到自己要和斯莱特林一起上变形课时，他叹了口气，拖着步子来到变形课教室，在那里等待着伊比喜教授的到来。他在教室外排队等候，和他的室友惠比寿聊着天，惠比寿是他同年级唯一一个真正的朋友。几番交谈后，惠比寿回到了自己的小圈子，留下卡卡西一个人呆着。

“一个人无聊吗？”一个声音在卡卡西耳边低语道。

卡卡西几乎跳了起来，他转过身来，当看到带土笑得弯着腰时，他皱起了眉头。

带土笑了。“你应该看看你脸上的表情。太好笑了。”

卡卡西不理他，把注意力集中在自己面前。

“我得说，你打扫得很干净，”带土接着说。“我想在自己手淫的时候看着你留下痕迹。但最后，我告诉自己，回想一下你当时的呻吟就足够了。”

卡卡西皱着眉头，转向带土。他正要问带土说的是什么意思，这时伊比喜教授来了，一脸严肃地要求安静。教室的门开了，他们排队走了进来。卡卡西回到他通常坐的第二排靠窗的座位上。令卡卡西非常厌恶的是，带土跟着他，并随手把包扔到自己旁边的座位上。

“你想要做什么？”当另一个男孩坐下时，卡卡西鄙夷地问。

带土挑了挑眉毛，慢吞吞地说：“什么？我想坐在哪儿都要有目的吗？又没有固定的坐在哪的规则。”

卡卡西决定不理他，把注意力转向他们的变形课教授。

“在上一课中，我已经教过你们变形术的理论。今天，我们将练习其中一个咒语，那就是变形咒语。你们将相互搭档，我给每对搭档一个练习对象。你们中的一个要试图把它换成别的东西，另一个再把它换回原来的状态，”伊比喜教授说道。

带土向卡卡西倾过身子，卡卡西可以感觉到带土的呼吸贴住自己的耳朵，带土问，“组队吗？”

卡卡西知道带土是为了让自己有所反应故意才这么做的。

“不，”卡卡西回答说。

“来吧，”带土坚持说。“我们都知道你会被排除在外了。那你就别无选择了，只能和我搭档。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。带土是对的，这使他很沮丧。卡卡西相信自己别无选择，最终同意了。伊比喜教授在学生中间穿行，并在他们面前放了一些东西。卡卡西盯着放在他面前的苹果，举起魔杖。

“你手淫的时候在想什么？”

卡卡西停顿了一下。他握不稳魔杖了。

“我是裸着的吗？我敢肯定那样的我看起来很不错。”

卡卡西试图集中注意力，他的愤怒值达到了危险的高度。

“但你知道吗？”恼人的傻笑又回到了带土的脸上，这个男孩显然很享受他的嘲笑对卡卡西的影响。“我打赌我比你想象的要大得多。”

卡卡西念着咒语，苹果茎上的叶子立刻变成了两片白色的小羽毛。

伊比喜教授在经过这对搭档时停了下来，低头看着那只变形的苹果。表情毫不动摇，他继续往前走，宣布：“拉文克劳加十分。”

卡卡西笑了，对自己很满意。

“你笑的时候看起来更漂亮了。你应该经常这样做，”带土窃笑道。

当卡卡西抬起头来瞪着一副嘲笑面孔的斯莱特林时，带土的笑容收敛了些。但他的眼睛仍然盯着卡卡西的脸，带土用魔杖指着苹果，苹果又恢复了原来的状态。卡卡西很惊讶——他认为带土不擅长他的科目，但看来斯莱特林并不太笨。

“惊讶吗？”带土向卡卡西眨了眨眼。“我的魔杖很好，你知道吗？”下课铃声响起，卡卡西就冲出教室，朝着一个他确信带土比不会去的地方跑去，即使那里面有十几个媚娃，带土也不会去的那里——图书馆。

卡卡西叹了口气，从书包里拿出课本，回想起带土设法让自己慌乱的样子。他翻开魔药课课本，试图阅读有关解毒剂的知识，因为他确信波风水门教授会在下一堂课开始学习这部分知识。他很快就沉浸于阅读，领悟了面前课文中的所有知识。他没有注意到一个人影出现在面前，当听到拖椅子的声音时，卡卡西抬头一看，一个棕褐色头发的男孩坐在自己前面。

卡卡西好奇地打量着这个新来的人，他注意到这个男孩的脸上浮出了粉红色。

“呃……嗨，”男孩说。

“嗨，”卡卡西回答道。

“对不起，打扰你了，但我一直想问你……”男孩声音越来越小，好像对自己没有信心。

卡卡西微微皱了皱眉。现在他靠近一点，那男孩看上去有点眼熟。他很快意识到他就是那个每当卡卡西在图书馆里时都在的拉文克劳。有时，当夜深了，其他在图书馆的人离开后，只留下他们两人在蜡烛光下学习。

“你知道魁地奇选拔赛什么时候举行吗？”男孩害羞地问。

“哦，”卡卡西回答。“我知道的。是明天下午6点。”

“哦，好吧，”男孩尴尬地说。

他没有离开座位，卡卡西估计他不是来问魁地奇的选拔赛什么时候举行的。

“你叫什么名字？”卡卡西问道，试图开始一段对话。

“天藏，”男孩说，看起来有点高兴，因为卡卡西问了他问题。

“很高兴见到你，天藏，”卡卡西笑了。“我是卡卡西。”

天藏只是点点头。卡卡西认为他一定是个害羞的人。

“那么，你在考虑加入这个魁地奇球队吗？”他试探着。

“哦，是的。”天藏脸上的红色更明显了，卡卡西想知道这年轻的巫师为什么这么害羞。“我要去试一试找球手。你知道的，上一个人他毕业了。”

“哦，不错嘛，”卡卡西一边说，一边看着男孩的身材，他认为男孩的身材并不符合通常追球手那种又小巧又灵活的形象。“你打得怎样？”

“不算糟糕，”男孩回答说。

“好吧，我们明天去试试吧，好吗？”卡卡西咧嘴一笑。

“你……要去那里吗？”天藏有点担心地问。

“当然。整个团队都会到场。”

“真是伤脑筋，”天藏不寒而栗。

卡卡西咯咯地笑了笑，认为他可能会喜欢这个男孩。“你是哪一年级？”

“三年级，”天藏回答说。

后来他们闲聊了起来，卡卡西觉得他很想和天藏做朋友，因为当男孩向他敞开心扉时，他发现天藏其实很有趣，而且有一种古怪的幽默感。他们谈论魁地奇，说说他们的教授的坏话。

“你认识宇智波带土吗？”天藏突然问道。

卡卡西听到这个名字时有点紧张。“嗯，怎么了？”

“我想他喜欢另一个斯莱特林女孩。她真的很漂亮，虽然她比他大一点，但我想他们会很般配的。”

卡卡西感觉自己的内脏揪紧着。“她是谁？”他随口问道。

“御手洗红豆。她就像霍格沃茨最漂亮的女孩。”

卡卡西听说过红豆，他也见过她。事实上，很难不注意到她，因为就像天藏说的，她是最漂亮的女巫。

“他们关系好吗？”

“谁？带土？”

“红豆只和他一人说话。我觉得她太高太强大了，其他人都不喜欢她。”

卡卡西沉思了一会儿。他不太喜欢胃里不舒服的蠕动。

“不管怎样，我要去礼堂了。快到午饭时间了。想一起去吗？”天藏笑着从座位上站起来。

“当然，”卡卡西边说边把书塞进包里。他认为以后可以在宿舍里好好学习。他们休息室里的图书馆总是挤满了人。

他们走出图书馆，开心地聊着天。天藏似乎认为卡卡西说的话很有趣，因为在他们的谈话中他一直笑着。他们沿着通向礼堂的走廊走去，很快就有一小群人随他们悠闲地走向礼堂。就在卡卡西正要通过入口时，他听到一声巨响，包里的东西滚落了出来。他惊恐地低头看了看，有几个人笑了起来，把他散落的书从一边踢开。卡卡西蹲下来把书本捡起来，天藏立刻也来帮助他。一个人黑色长袍的下摆出现在卡卡西的视线中，卡卡西抬起头来；带土站在他身边，脸上挂着嘲弄的微笑。

“你这是要干什么？”卡卡西的声音因愤怒而颤抖。

“因为我无聊了，”带土慢吞吞地说。

“无聊吗？”卡卡西怒不可遏，站起身来握住魔杖，然后指着带土。

带土似乎对卡卡西的举动毫不担心，不过卡卡西注意到当天藏把手放在自己的胳膊上时，天藏的眼睛微微眯了起来，轻声说：“算了吧。这不值得。”

“我知道你交了一个新朋友，”带土冷冷地看着天藏说。

天藏躲开带土的视线，试图把卡卡西拉回来，卡卡西不顾天藏的阻拦，仍然用魔杖指着带土的脸。带土的目光落在天藏试图拉住卡卡西的手上，说道：“我要是你大概会很难过的吧。没有朋友，都沦落到和三年级一起玩的地步。”

“算了吧，”天藏劝说着，而卡卡西的手越握越紧，不住地颤抖。

“你是不是又贿赂了你的朋友——对了，她叫什么名字来着？哦哦，野原琳。她为什么要和你这样的一个失败者玩？”

卡卡西咬紧牙关向带土发射了一记蝙蝠精咒，带土躲开了。而这个咒语从一块挂毯上反弹，打到了一个一年级学生。当黑蝙蝠从她鼻孔里冒出来，在她头上拍打时，女孩尖声叫了起来。

“旗木卡卡西！”一声巨吼，卡卡西的心跳仿佛停止了。

一位名叫宇智波富岳的教授出现了，他是黑魔法防御课老师，也是卡卡西最讨厌的老师，他高高的个子在周围一群学生里显得非常突出。

“我从来没有遇到过一个拉文克劳天生就这么笨。你难道不明白’走廊里禁用魔法’的规则吗？”富岳教授冷冷地盯着他。但是卡卡西没有注意，他盯着带土，带土正得意地朝他笑着。“拉文克劳扣20分。不过，我认为这还不够。明天下午6点见我，关禁闭。”

卡卡西脸上露出怀疑的神色。“但是先生，魁地奇还有选拔赛，”他争辩道。

“你已经在队里了，”富岳教授回答说。“我看你没有理由再出席。明天六点，在我的办公室。别迟到了。”

富岳教授大步走了，留下一个目瞪口呆的卡卡西。带土走到他跟前，几乎没有抑制住一丝微笑。“啊，可怜的卡卡西必须被关禁闭。我敢打赌你的队长不会高兴的。”

该死的宇智波们。

看到卡卡西看起来很沮丧，天藏用胳膊搂住他的肩膀。

“别担心。”他安慰说：“我相信球队那边能应付得来。”。

“嘿，小子，”带土突然说，语气有些恼火。“你为什么不和同龄的人出去玩呢？”

“这跟你有什么关系？”天藏反驳道。“我愿意和谁玩就和谁玩。”

卡卡西离开了，进入礼堂，留下他们在入口处争吵。卡卡西看到热情地挥手，向她走去。很糟糕，卡卡西不知道以后怎么把这个消息告诉他的队长。他对带土非常生气，因为这都是他的错，如果自己不那么被带土吸引，卡卡西估计早就因为谋杀带土被送到阿兹卡班了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP背景下的带卡

（注：小南六年级）

“真是的，你就不能把魔杖好好地放在口袋里，必须要对带土施咒吗？”小南难以置信地问道。

很少会看到拉文克劳队长如此反常地发火，因为小南通常冷淡而严肃。小南是学院最优秀的魁地奇选手之一，被称为“冰女王”，因为她非常安静，即使有人对宇智波富岳教授做了一个韦斯莱魔法把戏坊里最棒的恶作剧，她也不会笑。但尽管她表面冰冷冷，其实她内心温柔，且十分理智，因此，当她像对待卡卡西那样提高嗓门时，一定是因为她已经十分生气了。

“天啊，卡卡西，你不能老是让自己陷入麻烦中，错过训练。你知道我们的第一场比赛就在几周后，对吧？”

卡卡西认为小南的指责十分不公平，因为他并不总是给自己惹麻烦——这是非常罕见的情况。但反驳她并不会使情况好转，所以卡卡西咬紧牙关保持沉默。

“我希望你从现在起百分之百的投入，卡卡西。不管富岳教授骂你还是干什么，只要你能去练习就行了。明白了吗？”小南瞪着卡卡西说道。

“嗯，”他喃喃地说。

齐肩的紫色头发摆动着，小南离开了。

卡卡西闭上眼睛，叹了口气；至少最糟糕的情况已经过去了。他回到和琳一起学习的桌子旁。

琳抬起头来，注意到卡卡西阴沉的表情。“真倒霉。魁地奇是她的生命。你也不能真的责怪她，”琳同情地说，熟练地用羽毛笔绕着自己的手指。当她看到卡卡西耷拉着眼睛，肩膀明显下垂时，她关切地补充道：“如果你觉得累了，可以去宿舍休息一下呀。你下节课在一个半小时后呢，对吗？”

卡卡西点点头。“但我真的需要好好读一读这本书，”他叹着气，指着摊开着的魔药课本。那天早上天藏过来和他说话时，他就没有学习了，因此，还没有读完解毒剂的第一页。

“健康更重要，”琳坚定地说。“去吧，休息一下。我相信你不会因为没有事先预习而听不懂课的。”

“你一会有课吗？”

“有，”琳说。“是魔法史。”

“祝你好运。”卡卡西一边收拾着课本一边疲惫地对琳笑了笑。

“谢谢，”琳低声说。“也祝你的魔药课好运。”

卡卡西有些愁眉不展。他不确定自己是否还期待见到带土。

卡卡西慢慢地走上旋转楼梯，琳则留下来完成魔法史作业。卡卡西进了宿舍。他的头痛一整天都在明显加重，现在眼球后面都在隐隐作痛。并且他还睡眠不足，极度疲惫。卡卡西心里想着，只要有机会，他就把浴室的情况告诉院长，这样他们就可以尽快把浴室修好。

卡卡西解开了上衣的两个纽扣，松开了领带，然后躺在床上。他闭上眼睛，想着醒来后可以多挤出一个小时的学习时间。

带土在宿舍里；他爬上卡卡西的床，把一块牛黄从喉咙里塞下去，大叫着说：“如果你不含我的老二，我就让你吃这个！”

过了一会儿，富岳教授拿着卡卡西的光轮2002冲进房间，宣布：“让他吃这个！这样他就不能再飞了！”

场面转到了卡卡西在看台上羡慕地看着他的队友与斯莱特林的比赛。他们的情况很糟，因为他们的一个追球手失踪了，因此以六百比零输掉了比赛。小南骑着扫帚飞向他，愤怒地说：“这都是你的错，卡卡西！如果你同意和带土交往，这事就不会发生了！”

当卡卡西开始飞起来的时候，他尖叫了一声。

“他在飞！他飞行得怎么样？”

“是他吃的扫帚！”

当他在空中越来越高的时候，下面的人们听到他叫喊声。有些人神情忧虑，有些人则在嘲笑他。卡卡西在人群中发现了带土的脸，他脸上露出了轻蔑的表情，嘲笑着卡卡西的窘迫。笑声越来越大，某种响声传进了卡卡西的耳朵。很快，响声淹没了笑声，那是卡卡西现在唯一能听到的声音。

卡卡西睁开了眼睛。烦人的响声还在响着，他坐了起来，挠着脑袋，“梅琳的裤子啊”，到底是什么响声。他环顾四周，发现他在宿舍里，而不是在魁地奇球场上。他猛地一跳，意识到铃声实际上是上课的铃声

——他迟到了。

倒霉！

卡卡西抓起包，急忙跑出宿舍和休息室。他冲下拉文克劳塔楼，一次跳下两级台阶。魔药课教室就在地下室里，他知道自己永远不能及时赶到那里了。尽管如此，他还是一路冲向漆黑的、充满麝香味的地下。

魔药课教室——在那里。

卡卡西冲进门来，气喘吁吁，领带歪在一边，袍子要从一个肩膀上滑下来。每个人都盯着他看，魔药课老师眯起了眼睛。

“你迟到了，旗木先生，”拉文克劳学院的院长波风水门教授冷冷地说。

“对不起，先生，”卡卡西气喘吁吁地道歉。“我睡过头了。”

“是的，学生们总是用同样的借口，”水门教授看起来并不高兴。“这次就算了，因为这是你第一次犯错，但请注意，不要再迟到，否则你就要把同学们用过的所有设备都擦干净，而且不准用魔法。”

卡卡西深吸一口气，再次道歉，然后转身去找座位。当他看到只有带土旁边的座位空着，他叹了口气。后者露出了邪恶的笑容。卡卡西走过去，嘭一声把东西放下。卡卡西能感觉到对方在盯着自己看，但卡卡西不去理会，只是安静地坐了下来。

“我刚才说过，你们今天要调制一种简单的解毒药。这种解药可以缓解大多数中性毒药的影响。这些步骤非常简单，因此，我不会指导你们完成整个过程。我会在一天结束时给你们的解毒剂打分，然后……”

“你知道吗，你那样看起来很性感。”

卡卡西看向左边，看到带土低头看着自己凌乱的制服。卡卡西把长袍拽回原处。他意识到带土的目光停留在自己露出锁骨的苍白的皮肤上，于是他把衬衫扣了起来，用手梳理着凌乱的银发。

“你真的睡着了吗？你看起来就像刚刚自己“玩”得很开心。”

卡卡西瞪了那个男孩一眼，然后转过身来，试图将注意力放在水门教授身上。卡卡西不喜欢自己两颊发热的样子，也不喜欢听到带土的话后胃里传来的一阵刺痛。

带土什么也没说，但他继续以一种怪异的方式盯着卡卡西，卡卡西发现自己很难集中精力听教授的课。

该死的，他为什么不让我一个人呆着？

“现在，去取你们的配料，在下课时交一瓶解毒剂。”

每个人都从座位上起身，卡卡西惊慌失措。他没有完全听水门教授说的话，也没有准备好制作这种药剂。卡卡西听到身边传来一阵轻轻的笑声，卡卡西瞥了一眼带土，发现他正愉快地盯着自己看。

带土盯着卡卡西看了一会儿，最终卡卡西从凳子上起来，走向教室的后面取配料。

卡卡西叹了口气，粗略地查阅了魔药课课本，在站起来从实验室的后面收集之前，他记下了所有的配料。回来时卡卡西胳膊塞满了配料，卡卡西把凳子推到离带土更远的地方，然后坐下来。带土注意到了卡卡西的这一举动。

“你在躲我吗？”带土问，撇了撇嘴角。

卡卡西没有理带土，他点上火，放置好坩埚，把牛黄烧放入研钵捣碎。卡卡西听到一张凳子碰在石头地板上的摩擦声，向左边望去，发现带土把凳子挪近了，且就在卡卡西身边，卡卡西很恼火。带土的坩埚在桌子的最左边沸腾着，他的配料摊在另一边上。

“回到你那边去，”卡卡西怒斥道。

“为什么？我的研钵已经装满了配料，而且你似乎不打算用到你这边的全部空间，”带土嘲笑道。

卡卡西咬紧牙关，粗暴地研磨着他的牛黄。

“不知道你这么暴力。那你一定喜欢粗暴地被做吧。”带土扭动着眉毛暗示道。

卡卡西加快了研磨速度，认为这样可能会减少把牛黄变成糊状的时间。

当认为自己的粉末研磨地足够细，卡卡西仔细地量了量，把粉末倒进了坩埚里。一股淡淡的烟立刻从沸腾的液体中飘出。卡卡西正在量一些草药，把其中一些加到他面前的天平上。他站起来，认真地计着加入的量。就在他即将达到正确的量时，卡卡西倒抽了口气——他把天平打翻了，所有的草药都掉在了工作台上。他怒气冲冲地回头看了一个面无表情的带土，带土的手放在卡卡西的屁股上，轻轻地捏了一下。当水门教授到达时，带土收回了手，水门教授挥舞着魔杖，处理了卡卡西的草药，脸上露出不满的表情。

“小心点，旗木先生，”水门教授走开时说道。

卡卡西满脸通红，感到十分尴尬，他转向带土，气愤地说：“你在干什么？”

“对不起，”另一个男孩窃笑道。“我没办法。你的屁股看起来太棒了。”

卡卡西目瞪口呆地看着那个男孩。说带土不经意的捏屁股并没有点燃他的怒火，那绝对是谎言。卡卡西转过身来，试图回忆起要做的事。

带土站起身来，拿起他自己的天平和药草，在把它们加入他的坩埚之前精确地测量了一下。他锅里清澈的液体闪闪发光，变成了一种珍珠般的银色物质。

这一次，卡卡西又回到了他自己的量度上，时不时地从眼角瞥了带土一眼，看看对方是否会有其他不当行为。幸运的是，带土没有这样做。他们默默地工作着，每个人都全神贯注于自己的操作。当他们的药水完成到一半的时候，他们每个人都要将它静置15分钟，让它变成浅金色。

卡卡西意识到了这样一个事实：带土坐在他身边，他们的大腿碰在了一起。

为什么他不能把他的腿放好呢？卡卡西想，对对方张开的双腿露出愤怒的表情。他的眼睛顺着粗粗的大腿往上看，落在一个地方，卡卡西确信他不该盯着这个地方，卡卡西尴尬地转过身去，两颊烧红。

带土哼着令卡卡西恼火的曲调；这个斯莱特林所做的一切似乎都在极大地困扰着自己。卡卡西不喜欢带土靠在自己的腿，虽然他们都穿着厚厚的校服，但卡卡西的身体在接触时仍然发热。卡卡西环顾了一下实验室，教室的上半部分被浓烟笼罩，几乎看不到两张桌子以外的地方。他可以看到他的同学们的影子在移动，试图完成他们的步骤，或者其他的，因为他们的药剂需要一段时间的酝酿。

卡卡西瞥了一眼钟，皱了皱眉。才两分钟吗？

突然，碰到卡卡西的大腿摩擦着。卡卡西忍住没有尖叫，转过身来瞪着带土，后者正目不转睛地盯着他。

“住手，”卡卡西咬牙切齿地说，带土继续用他的大腿摩擦卡卡西的大腿。

卡卡西的裤子开始有点不舒服，他尽可能远离带土。带土的双腿分开，他伸出一条腿，然后把它移到卡卡西的小腿处。卡卡西发现他很难保持均匀的呼吸。戏弄继续了一会儿，直到他们的药水泡好了，铃声响了，卡卡西急忙站起来，把淡金色的解毒剂舀进一个小瓶里，走过去把它放在教授的桌子上。卡卡西回到板凳上，在带土的注视下，收拾东西，当他把那套秤塞进书包后，就立刻跑出了教室。

卡卡西直接回了宿舍。他需要整理思绪，因为他不知道刚才发生了什么事。他很困惑，因为看起来斯莱特林想唤起他的欲望。卡卡西在这种困惑的状态中持续了一天，这让琳很恼火，因为她经常发现自己在和一个面无表情、注意力不集中的卡卡西交谈。

——————————————————————————

那天晚上，卡卡西突然醒来，他感到裤子里一紧，但同时内心疲惫似乎在乞求自己不要再想那个迷人的斯莱特林对自己做淫靡的事了。可这不可能，因为卡卡西已经确信他的思想无法阻止自己想到带土用大腿摩擦着自己的大腿的画面。

卡卡西又一次离开了拉文克劳塔楼，这一次，他在城堡里匆忙地奔走，希望没有人能听到，因为他真的需要回去睡觉了。卡卡西整个星期都睡眠不足，他确信如果再被发现在课堂上注意力不集中，他就会被赶出拉文克劳，被安排进一个更愚蠢的学院。

卡卡西去了前一天晚上去的同一个厕所，这次没有费心去锁小隔间的门，因为正常人谁会在晚上的这个时候闲逛呢，说实话，如果他被发现，卡卡西也不会在意了，反正只要他能再回到温暖的床上睡一觉就行。

卡卡西坐下来，把裤子拉下来，两腿分开着。他抓起他半硬的阴茎，想着梦中带土的手指沿着自己大腿滑过的画面，这下卡卡西内心欲望的火焰仿佛被点燃了，那甚至比火焰威士忌还要令人陶醉。他用手摩擦着自己的阴茎，想着那些在他脑海中浮现的罪恶画面，放任自己发出阵阵呻吟。

“啊……”他低叫了一声，因为他手速越来越快了。

卡卡西痉挛着，感觉到胃里的压力越来越大。他咬着下唇，双手匆匆地抚摸了几下，绝望地想要解脱。他急促地呼吸着，呼出的气体中夹杂着喘息的呻吟。

“梅琳的混球啊，”卡卡西咒骂道，他渴望的释放，却没有来。

下半身的紧张感痛苦地加剧着，卡卡西开始感到沮丧。他把睡衣从身上脱下来，滑坐到地上，向后仰着，背贴着冰冷的马桶，两腿张开。他的右手抓着勃起的阴茎，苍白的月光下，由于血液的流动，它的静脉突显出蓝色。他的左手伸到衬衫里面，来到胸前，抓住乳头。“啊……妈的，”他一边说着一边玩弄他的乳头，刺激着坚硬的花蕾。

他的右手现在拼命地拽着阴茎，他的粗糙的手指在皮肤上摸着，那是如此的用力，卡卡西几乎感到一种受虐的痛苦。清澈的液体顺着他的手流了下来。他太兴奋了，但是高潮还没有来。

卡卡西在脑海中浮现着带土的模样——带土冒着薄汗、皮肤呈现微微晒黑的颜色；带土摩擦着卡卡西的大腿上发出呻吟；带土将家伙送入自己的体内……卡卡西加快了手上的速度，他激动得咬着下唇，额头上冒出汗珠。他时不时地发出一阵呻吟，有时还夹杂着带土的名字。

卡卡西那附满精液的手指向下伸去，滑进了后穴，一根手指，然后再一根……卡卡西发出了一声特别大声且漫长的呻吟，接着呼叫着带土的名字，因为卡卡西想象着带土重重地冲撞自己，把自己搞得毫无知觉。卡卡西松开他那立起的乳头，撸动着他的阴茎。

门打开了，砰的一声撞到了小隔间的墙上，卡卡西猛地一把合上双腿，双手已经在忙着寻找被他丢弃在地的睡衣。

“他妈的怎么了？”卡卡西尖叫着，他看到了那个站在门口的隐约身影。

带土的眼睛饥渴地盯着卡卡西，银发男孩被带土眼里燃烧的欲望吓得颤抖起来。带土走进隔间，砰的一声关上门，卡卡西几乎吓得跳了起来。

“你在干什么？”当带土走近几步时，卡卡西喊道，带土的目光顺着卡卡西的身体往下看，最后停在胯部，此时的卡卡西拼命地抓紧着自己的睡衣。

带土跪在卡卡西面前，卡卡西的眼睛睁大了，带土把卡卡西双手挪开，睡衣再一次软绵绵地铺在地上。带土注视着那个卡卡西硬起的部位。带土用手摸住它，卡卡西发出一声轻柔的呜咽声，卡卡西的皮肤对触碰产生了一丝愉悦的感觉。带土盯着卡卡西的脸，目光无法捉摸。

妈的，看起来真他妈的性感。

卡卡西感到胯下灼热难忍，但当带土舔了舔卡卡西那阴茎上那厚厚的一条长长的液体纹路，卡卡西头往后仰去，再无法承受这种无与伦比的感觉。

“嗯……”卡卡西抑制住了呻吟，因为尽管他已在精神濒临崩溃的边缘，但他知道这是错误的——不管有多少关于斯莱特林的想法渗透到脑海里，带土都应该不会让自己感觉这么爽。但当带土用嘴唇吻住卡卡西时，卡卡西脑子里的所有逻辑和理智都消失了。

“啊哈……”，带土的舌头在卡卡西的龟头轻轻弹动时，卡卡西又一次发出了一声长时间的呻吟，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。

感觉太他妈的好了，带土以极其缓慢的速度吻在尖端处时，卡卡西几乎控制不住自己，带土的唇壁和舌头为卡卡西那只硬起的阴茎带来了急需的摩擦。卡卡西不确定地把一只手放在带土的后脑勺上，当斯莱特林什么也没说的时候，卡卡西轻轻地把带土推了进去。当带土的嘴滑得更深的地方，当尖端处碰到带土的喉咙后部时，卡卡西发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。

带土吐出了含住的大部分，只将龟头留在嘴里，带土狠狠地吸了一口。

“哦，该死的，带土，”卡卡西低声地说，带土索性全部吐出，并把卡卡西的腿伸得更开。卡卡西正要抗议，突然看到带土正盯着自己的后穴看，那入口因为先前自慰还是湿的，呈现粉红色。“啊！带……”卡卡西突然发出呻吟声。卡卡西用一手捂住嘴巴，带土正开始吮吸皱巴巴的肌肉边缘，他的舌尖试探般地戳进了开口处，同时把唾沫抹得到处都是。当带土缩回去的时候，卡卡西几乎要发疯了，但是男孩的嘴立刻又一次吞下了那粗壮的家伙，且一个手指滑进了后面的穴口里，熟练地刺激到卡卡西那能使眼睛向后翻的神经。

吸吮和刺激持续着，且每次都以更快和更激烈的速度进行。卡卡西开始向前送出他的臀部，似乎想把带土的脸直接压进裤裆，后者的手指正试图尽可能深入那温暖潮湿的穴口。卡卡西拼命地抓着隔间的墙壁，轻轻地扭动臀部，让带土的手指移动得更快。

带土脸颊鼓起，嘴角紧紧地含着卡卡西的阴茎，指尖不停地按摩着前列腺，卡卡西的阴茎深深地刺进了带土的喉咙，带土不由得发出了一声刺耳的叫声。

带土的嘴被堵住了，但很快就又恢复了过来，他把卡卡西的阴茎从嘴里滑了出来，迅速地用手捂住露出的阴茎，嘴唇一直包在龟头上，把液体吸干。

汗水把卡卡西的碎发粘在额头上，他低头盯着那个黑发男孩。此刻从每一根血管里涌出的是卡卡西从未体验过的最大的快感，他的神经仍因这种感觉而略有疼痛。卡卡西觉得自己在发抖，这大概是刚达到高潮的缘故。

卡卡西目不转睛地盯着带土舔着自己那垂软性器上的每一根汗毛。带土抬起头来，眼神中流露出一种欲望。他们对视了很长一段时间，卡卡西认识到一个事实——宇智波带土刚刚给了他一个该死的吹箫和指交。

“想回礼吗？”带土嘶哑的声音打破了沉默，他把湿漉漉的手指从卡卡西体内拿了出来。

卡卡西低头看了看带土的裤子，注意到前面有一个很大的突起。卡卡西把目光转向带土的眼睛，那双眼睛仍在盯着他，不耐烦且充满欲望。

卡卡西不知道刚才发生了什么，他不知道该怎么办，他从厕所地上爬起来，在这个过程中不小心把带土撞倒了，还把裤子拉了起来，然后匆匆跑出厕所。卡卡西跑回拉文克劳塔楼，头脑仍然处于一种纯粹的震惊状态。他几乎不相信刚才发生的事是真的，但他的腿仍然很无力，心脏还在怦怦跳，脸上的红晕还没有从他最近的高潮中恢复过来。卡卡西走到休息室的门口，弯着腰，急急忙忙地赶到那儿。他扣着青铜门环敲门。

“什么总会到来，

却一直没来？”  
（What always comes but never arrives？）

我该死的性高潮，卡卡西想。

卡卡西气喘吁吁地回答：“明天。”。

卡卡西走过了公共休息室旁的图书馆，那里早上总是人满为患，但现在看起来很安静，除了书什么都没有。卡卡西走过罗伊娜·拉文克劳苍白的雕像，他把手搭放在蜿蜒楼梯的栏杆上，一步步向宿舍走去。卡卡西耷拉着肩膀，思维混沌像泥浆一般。到了宿舍，卡卡西钻进被子，紧紧地闭上眼睛。他试图把那些充满魅惑的画面从脑海中抹去，并试图忘却耳朵里回响着的带土的吮吸声。

——————————————————————————

卡卡西醒来时想到了带土，他把丝绒被裹得更紧，希望自己不必顶着那耻辱和尴尬的重担去上课。周围传来一阵声响，卡卡西知道他的室友们已经收拾好书包了。

“他还在睡觉吗？”

“我们应该叫醒他。”

“别。看到他黑魔法防御课迟到会很有趣的。”

“别这样。他已经被富岳教授盯上了，”惠比寿说道。卡卡西听到惠比寿朝自己走来，他的窗帘被掀开了。“哥们，醒醒，你上课要迟到了。”

卡卡西叹息着，把自己埋在被子里。他还没有完全准备好面对这个世界。房间的另一边传来一些窃笑声。

“我们应该拽住他的脚踝把他倒过来。”

“好主意。也许多余的血液会给他的大脑提供足够的氧气来思考。”

“用什么咒语？羽加迪姆——？”

“好吧，好吧！我起来了。”卡卡西恼怒地扔下丝绒被。

他的另外四个室友咯咯笑了起来。

在换好衣服准备好之后，卡卡西和表面称之为室友的人离开了拉文克劳塔楼。卡卡西在他们身后踱来踱去，两手插进口袋里，怒气冲冲地看着他们喋喋不休地谈着话。卡卡西不想加入他们的谈话，所以当到了礼堂，便离开了他们，和琳一起坐在拉文克劳桌旁的老地方。

“哇，你怎么了？”，琳一看到卡卡西就说。

卡卡西没有回答，他情绪依然低落。琳继续小心地看着他喝着热汤。毫无疑问，棕色头发的女孩像往常一样，对所发生的事情很好奇，但她很了解卡卡西，但她明白卡卡西只想逃避这个话题。

他们默默地吃着早饭。由于昨晚的事件，卡卡西感到头昏眼花，精神错乱。他查阅了自己的时间表，有点期望着今天能和斯莱特林一起上课，但他的脑子里已经在想办法避开带土，而令他吃惊的是，他发现那天他没有和斯莱特林一起上的课。他把这告诉了琳。

“这不是好事吗？”琳问，她仔细观察着卡卡西。

卡卡西耸了耸肩，然后继续吃饭。并不是说他有点期待着和斯莱特林一起上课，不，他根本没想看到任何一个斯莱特林。因此，他也不知道为什么他的胃会因为可能今天根本就不会与带土有任何接触而不适。

一个害羞的声音打断了他的沉思，他抬头一看，天藏在向他打招呼。

“早上好，”卡卡西疲倦地笑了笑。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”天藏问道，目光掠过琳，似乎害怕女孩会拒绝他。

“当然，当然，”卡卡西说，他把身子移到一边，给年轻的巫师腾出地方。“琳，这是天藏。”

琳怀疑地看着卡卡西，“卡卡西，你知道我们都是拉文克劳三年级学生，对吧？”

卡卡西不好意思地笑了。“哦，对。”

琳哼了一声。“你老了。看你那些长出的白发。”

“我天生就有这种头发。”他踢了踢琳的脚。“你只比我小两个月。如果我老了，你也会变老。”

琳的眼睛暼到礼堂的入口处，用肘轻推了卡卡西，“嘿。是带土。”

卡卡西坚定地告诉自己不要看，但像往常一样，身体背叛了他，他发现自己向入口侧视了很长时间。奇怪的是，他看着带土走了进来，奇怪的是，带土没有带朋友。那个斯莱特林这次转了个弯，朝拉文克劳的桌子走去。

“他来了，”琳说。卡卡西不需要口头提醒，因为他已经低下头忙着喝汤了。

“他为什么要过来？”天藏皱着眉头想。“斯莱特林的桌子在那边。”

他们立刻安静下来，继续吃饭；卡卡西怀疑带土一定在附近。他把注意力集中在汤的奶油状质地上，尽量不去理会胃里的紧张。他感到有一股空气从他身边掠过，轻轻地转向左边，看见带土走了。

琳坐在卡卡西的正前方，眼睛盯着带土的背。“他一直盯着你看，”直到确定带土听不见了，她才说。

他们一起转过身来，看着带土悠闲地走到斯莱特林的桌子旁坐下。

“他为什么要走很长的路去斯莱特林的桌子？他为什么不像往常一样欺负你？”她问道。

卡卡西什么也没说。他正在喝汤，他那可怜的舌头现在几乎被热汤烫焦了。

“是不是出事了，”女孩总结道，眼睛眯着看卡卡西。“你们俩之间出了点事。我说得对吗？”

卡卡西再次保持沉默。天藏扭过头注视着斯莱特林的桌子。天藏不安地挪着，好像有什么事困扰着他，他看上去心烦意乱。

“但他为什么盯着你看？”琳继续沉思。“我能清楚地看到他——他看上去几乎有些忧虑。”

这几分钟对卡卡西来说非常不舒服，因为天藏已经安静下来，琳继续自言自语着带土的奇怪行为。一听到上课铃，卡卡西就迅速离开去上课了。

卡卡西在蜿蜒的走廊等着，他仔细思考着琳说的话。带土真的盯着自己看吗？带土是不是绕道去了拉文克劳的桌子，只是在走过的时候盯着自己看？琳说什么了带土看起来很焦虑？为什么今天自己觉得很丢脸，不敢再看带土的脸？这都是带土的错，昨晚的事一直在卡卡西的脑海里回放，以至于卡卡西不确定自己对带土的感觉。也许带土可能走过桌子只是为了折磨自己，因为梅林知道这是有效的，他正焦急地试图解释带土的行为。

其他同学们很快就来了，不久，富岳教授也来了。走廊立刻安静了下来——说他们被宇智波教授吓倒了，估计也只是一种轻描淡写的说法。

“你们可以进去了，”富岳教授冷冷地说。

他们静悄悄地排成一队。卡卡西坐在惠比寿旁边，他平时爱开玩笑、爱说话的一面已经不见了。他和卡卡西一样痛恨富岳教授。

“我们今天将讨论反咒语。有人能说出六种不同类型的反咒语吗？富岳教授问道。

一只手伸了起来，他懒洋洋地用魔杖指着那个学生。“日向。”

“还原术，魔咒破解咒，诅咒破解咒……”

“是的，大多数咒语都附有反咒语，也就是说，它们是可逆的”。“然而，通常涉及黑魔法的咒语，在很大程度上，没有任何反咒语对他们起作用。不可饶恕语是一种非常知名的咒语，充满了大量的黑魔法，由于其带来的严重后果不可逆转而被禁止使用。”

他的目光扫过教室，落在了卡卡西身上。

“旗木卡卡西，”他大声喊道，声音突然变大，男孩吓了一跳。“说出三个不可饶恕咒。”

“呃……”卡卡西说。他知道这一点，他读了很多遍，因为这是一个非常有趣的话题。然而，与富岳教授冰冷的眼神接触，使他在极度紧张的状态下无法回忆起太多东西。“夺魂咒……钻心咒……还有……”

糟糕，为什么我不记得第三个咒语？就像是阿瓦达…阿瓦达…那些讨厌的拉丁名字。

“我在等你的答案，卡卡西，”宇智波教授说。

“呃……是……呃……”卡卡西惊慌失措。

“阿瓦达索命，”惠比寿低声说。

“阿瓦达索命咒，”卡卡西红着脸重复道。他怎么会是个有着那样头脑的拉文克劳？

“真遗憾，”富岳教授说。“看来你还没读过咒语。这样的话，你们所有人都要写一篇15英寸的文章，讨论诅咒、它们的起源和影响。下一节课上交论文，也就是……”宇智波教授笑着说。“明天。”

卡卡西能感觉到同学们的怒视着自己，他坐了下来。

“哦，还有卡卡西，”宇智波教授补充道。“如果你愿意这样做的话，你在我这里被关禁闭并不能成为你迟交的理由。我想作为一个拉文克劳，你会合理安排时间。”

卡卡西叹了口气。他真恨富岳教授。

他们闷闷不乐地继续上课。

这是一个漫长的一天，到了午餐时间，卡卡西还要写一篇15英寸的论文要在第二天提交，有两百页的古代符文读物、符咒作品和两篇关于妖精和战争的魔法史随笔。

“哇，不是O.W.Ls的学生，都已经有这么多的作业了呀，”琳一边咬着鸡翅一边说。

卡卡西叹气道。“都是因为富岳。那没用的教授。”

“哇…带土又打扰你了吗？”

卡卡西抬起头看到天藏来了。他在卡卡西旁边坐下。

“我说的是富岳教授，”卡卡西澄清道。“他无缘无故地给我们布置一篇15英寸的文章！”

“纠正。”琳指着她吃了一半的翅膀指着卡卡西。“他布置是因为你不记得那最著名的咒语之一。”

“那是什么？”天藏问道。

“阿瓦达索命咒，”卡卡西一边吃布丁一边回答。

就在这时，小南走向他们。

“琳，”她走到他们面前时说。“五点半到球场。我想为新手设置障碍。”

琳抱怨着。“你就不能让我安心吃完一次饭不催我吗？”

“不幸的是不能，”她说。她冷冷地瞥了卡卡西一眼，然后走开了。

“她还在生气，是吗？卡卡西咕哝道。

“是的，”琳回答。

天藏变得沉默了。直到卡卡西问他出了什么问题，天藏才回答说：“只是对选拔赛感到紧张而已。”

天藏轻轻地笑了一声，笑声在卡卡西听来很勉强。午饭后，他们分道扬镳，卡卡西走出城堡，来到学校操场。冬天，寒冷的空气刺痛了卡卡西外露的皮肤，他把斗篷裹得更紧，试图尽可能多地保存体温。雪在脚下结了泥，卡卡西在艰难地走下斜坡，这必须格外小心，因为覆盖在雪表面的白色尘土下面的地面或多或少已经结冰。卡卡西看到他的同学和自来也教授挤在南瓜地上，于是便走去加入了他们。

“好吧，孩子们，”白发教授愉快地说。“我给你带来了一个惊喜。请跟我来。”

他们好奇地跟着他，穿过南瓜地，来到一个凉快的角落；那里似乎有四十只刺猬在咀嚼着野雏菊。

“刺猬？”惠比寿大声说。

“刺佬儿，”自来也教授纠正道。“它们看起来像刺猬，但它们对食物的态度却截然不同。刺佬儿是非常敏感的，因此，当被投喂时，会误解喂食者们的意图，并糟蹋喂食者们的房子。”

他捡起一个刺佬儿，递给一个女孩，这个小东西在她手掌中卷起，女孩发出一声惊讶的声音。

“诀窍是给它们牛奶。”自来也教授挥舞着魔杖，几瓶牛奶出现在它们面前。“刺佬儿喜欢牛奶，当有牛奶时，它们就会更容易相信巫师们。”

自来也教授给他们每人一只刺佬儿，然后他们开始用小金属盘喂它们牛奶。卡卡西喜欢保护神奇动物课，因为自来也教授总是给他们的学习注入一些乐趣。自来也教授变了一个大篝火，他们围着篝火，他的大多数同学都挤在一起，尽可能靠近温暖的火焰。卡卡西坐在离其他人稍远的地方，用戴着手套的手抱着他的刺佬儿，想着是否可以养一只宠物。

卡卡西从眼角看到远处有几个学生在湖边闲逛。他瞥了他们一眼，不知道为什么有人会在这种寒冷的天气里去湖边挨冻，卡卡西惊讶地发现带土在其中；带土抬起头来，好像感觉到有一双眼睛在盯着他。他们目光对接，眼神交流着。

卡卡西急忙低下头，避开对方的目光。他的刺佬儿想逃跑。卡卡西便开始给它喂牛奶，把盘子推到它的小鼻子旁边，看着小东西用粉红色的小舌头喝着牛奶。卡卡西意识到斯莱特林们已经坐在河岸上一个树干上，带土正盯着自己看。卡卡西向斯莱特林的方向投去几眼，卡卡西总是看到着同样的景象——带土正对着他，神色紧张地看着自己。

带土想做什么？带土是想让自己紧张吗？他喜欢看自己在他的注视下感到不舒服吗？卡卡西陷入了沉思，卡卡西抚摸着刺佬儿。那小东西坐立不安，立刻把刺竖了起来。

“妈的，”卡卡西大声咒骂着，查看那只受伤的手。

许多同学转过头来盯着他看。惠比寿暗自窃笑。

“注意你的语言，孩子，”自来也教授严厉地说，卡卡西喃喃地说了一句道歉的话。

他又向湖边瞥了一眼，看看带土是否看到了他那尴尬的时刻。他好像有，因为斯莱特林突然大笑起来，眨着眼睛看着卡卡西。

哼，真是太好了呢，卡卡西严肃地想。

半个小时后，他们结束了课程，拿着装着热巧克力的杯子，这是自来也教授为他们想出的保暖办法，他们走回城堡，彼此聊着天。卡卡西漫不经心地回头看了一眼，发现三个斯莱特林正跟着他们。带土仍然盯着他看。他们径直走向大会堂，无视其他学生的抱怨，因为他们的靴子在地板上留下了肮脏、潮湿的痕迹。

晚餐刚刚开始。

天藏看起来非常紧张，琳则只能看到她埋头吃饭，她看起来像是要尽快吃掉她的晚餐。

“吃慢点吧，”卡卡西坐下来说。“你不想在空中把它们吐出来吧。”

“如果我真这么做了，那就是抗议的表现，”琳愤怒地说。“小南真的应该放松一下。让我们提前半小时到达？她疯了吗？”

卡卡西转向面色苍白的天藏。

“嘿，你还好吧？”卡卡西关切地问道。

天藏无言地点点头。他没有吃东西。

“你应该吃点东西，”卡卡西说。

天藏没有回应，卡卡西说：“别担心，你会做得很好的。放松点。”

他拍了拍天藏的肩膀。

琳起床了。“再见，我得走了，”她说，脸颊因食物而鼓起来。

“好吧，”卡卡西伤心地咕哝着。他希望自己能在那里参加测试，但他被宇智波教授关禁闭了。

卡卡西花了半个小时试图安抚紧张的天藏。他设法让男孩吃了一个小三明治，看着小男孩走向魁地奇球场。卡卡西叹了口气，朝相反的方向走去，艰难地走到宇智波教授的办公室。他敲了敲门，一个懒散的声音说：“进来。”

“啊，卡卡西，”宇智波教授说，把《预言家日报》放在一边。“我有件事要你做。”

教授站起来，走向一个大柜子，绿色的长袍在他身后翻腾。他打开柜子，拿出一个拖把和一个水桶。他走到卡卡西那里，把东西递给他。

“你去打扫医院和它相邻的走廊。一名学生在去医院病房的路上吃了过期的呕吐糖片，在地板上留下了一片狼藉。学生现在已经痊愈了，但我已经告诉护士长把地板保留原样，给我的一个学生。你不准使用任何形式的魔法来帮助你清洁。如果我抓到你这样做，我会确保你下次清理的东西比人类呕吐物还要糟糕得多。”

卡卡西痛苦地盯着拖把和水桶，走到一楼。他惊恐地盯着走廊——那个学生把事情弄得一团糟，因为从楼梯到医院的一路上都有长长的一片污渍。

一个小时后，卡卡西的胳膊疼得要命，衬衫贴在背上。他靠在拖把上，扫视了一下走廊，看看有没有残留。没有。他抓起水桶，把东西拖回了富岳教授的办公室，在楼梯前停下来，把长袍甩在肩上。

卡卡西气得没有敲门，就闯了进来，把东西重重地摔在地板上。富岳教授抬起头来。

“我必须说，我很惊讶，”他说。“这比我预想的要快得多。”

卡卡西只是站在那里，瞪着他的教授。

“我一会会去医院检查一下，看看你打扫得怎么样。”富岳教授继续阅读着《预言家日报》。“你可以走了。”

卡卡西几乎克制不住对那讨厌的教授指指点点，他转身冲出办公室，怒火中烧。他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，希望宿舍的浴室没有坏掉，因为那时他真的需要洗个热水澡，让自己平静下来，同时放松紧绷的肌肉。

“卡卡西！卡卡西！”一个声音喊道，卡卡西转过身来，他疲惫的目光落在一个喜气洋洋的天藏身上，他的脸仍然很红润，深褐色的头发上还留着一些雪花。

“我成功了！我进队了！”他喊道。

“太好了，”卡卡西笑了。“太棒了！现在我们可以一起训练了。”

“是的，”天藏高兴地说。

卡卡西伸手拂去天藏头发上的雪，小男孩惊讶地看着他。天藏的耳朵变红了。

“谢谢，”他咕哝着，卡卡西笑了。

“那么，嗯……”天藏开始说。他立刻收起高兴的神态，紧张地看着地板。

“嗯？”

“你这个周末要去霍格莫德吗？”天藏问道，他的眼睛仍然盯着地板。

“不，”卡卡西回答说。

“啊，”天藏抬起头看着他。“为什么不呢？”

卡卡西咬了咬嘴唇。他的父母总是在他的表格上签名，但他很少去巫师村落。“没有人可以和我一起去，”他承认，有点惭愧。

“你……想和我一起去吗？”天藏问道。

卡卡西盯着天藏，思考着他的提议。“当然，”过了一会儿，他说。不管怎样，他没有什么事要做——嗯，除了他那一大堆作业。但他确信能应付。毕竟自己是一个拉文克劳，就像宇智波教授所说的，他是一个善于合理管理时间的人。

天藏的整个身体放松了，脸上露出了欣喜的光芒。“真的吗？你不介意吧？”

卡卡西笑了。那个男孩很可爱。“只要你请我喝火焰威士忌，”他厚着脸皮说。

“成交，”天藏神采奕奕地说，卡卡西笑了起来。

“你要回休息室吗？”卡卡西朝拉文克劳塔楼的方向做了个手势。

“不，我要去图书馆拿几本书。”天藏笑着说。“回头见。”

天藏朝着原来的方向走了回去。卡卡西回到了拉文克劳塔楼，不可否认的是卡卡西很高兴终于有人和他一起去霍格莫德。有一次他试着和惠比寿的朋友们出去玩，但感觉很尴尬，被冷落了，所以他就不再去那个小巫师村了。卡卡西拐过一个弯，停在原地不动了。带土坐在最下面的台阶上。当卡卡西到达时，他抬起头来。

带土站起来，卡卡西试图从他身边走过。但一只手紧紧地握住了卡卡西的手腕，卡卡西停了下来。

“躲着我？”

卡卡西转身怒视着斯莱特林。另一个男孩的表情无法辨认，但卡卡西知道他在嘲笑自己。卡卡西甩开了带土的手。“我应该找你吗？！”

“你不想我吗？”带土微微一笑。

卡卡西怒视着带土。卡卡西知道，带土是有目的的，因为在斯莱特林的休息室不在这里。“干什么？说吧，”卡卡西尖刻地说。

“你很了解我，”带土笑着说。“好吧，既然你这个周末不去霍格莫德，又像个孤独的人一样困在城堡里——”

“我要去霍格莫德。”

“什么？“带土说，惊讶的目光盯着卡卡西的脸。“和谁在一起？”他问道。

“那不关你的事，”卡卡西说。

“是天藏吗？”带土问道。

卡卡西什么也没说。他继续瞪着带土。

“是天藏，对吗？”带土问，表情变得阴沉起来。“你应该离他远点。我对他有一种不好的感觉。”

卡卡西嗤之以鼻。“什么？你难道认为他是神秘人的儿子？”

“他可能是，”带土阴沉地咕哝着。

“你真可笑，”卡卡西说，后退一步上了楼梯。“我不知道为什么我要浪费时间和你说话。”他转过身来，正要把带土留在楼梯脚下——

“对不起。”

卡卡西愣住了，惊讶地眉毛竖起来。伟大的宇智波带土刚刚向自己道歉了吗？

“那个……昨晚，”带土继续说。“我不该那样逼着你的。”

卡卡西没有回头看带土。他一句话也没说，继续赶路，脑子里又一次为带土的怪异行为感到困惑。卡卡西真希望自己的心脏停止跳动。他不想承认带土给了他迄今为止最好的性高潮，也不想承认他偷偷地享受了那个过程。这是病态的，卡卡西讨厌带土对自己造成如此剧烈的影响。因此，卡卡西什么也没说。卡卡西走过休息室，当惠比寿走来时，他停了下来。

“浴室修好了，”他告诉卡卡西。“我把这件事告诉了水门教授，他过来用一个简单的咒语来修复它。”

卡卡西点了点头，松了一口气，很高兴终于有人把这个问题报告给了他们的院长。他进了宿舍，想他现在应该洗个热水澡了，他真的需要一个可以分散注意力的东西来把自己的注意力从带土身上移开。富岳教授的论文也可以等一下再写。

————————————————————————

天气很冷。卡卡西艰难地走向魁地奇球场，寒冷的空气几乎冻住了他的手指。他情绪低落，因为这一周剩下的时间对他来说都不太顺利。当然，卡卡西努力地完成了一周的作业。周末的家庭作业负担更重了，卡卡西想知道他的老师们是否只是那些喜欢看到学生承受巨大压力的虐待狂。更不用说，还有带土带来的压力，那只会更加增加自己的痛苦。

表面上讲，带土什么也没做；事实上，带土似乎在躲避卡卡西，就像卡卡西在躲避他一样。每当卡卡西在课堂上回头看的时候，有时就会看到带土迅速把头转向另一个方向——这几乎有些可爱。

卡卡西简直不敢相信他刚才想着斯莱特林很可爱。

卡卡西拖着他的光轮滑过地面。他不在乎光轮是否沾上了地上的什么东西。他一直希望他的父母，或者更确切地说，他的母亲给他买一个火弩箭，但她是光轮的死忠粉，不管他多少次发誓要从家谱上把自己去除，她都仍坚持要这么做。

卡卡西的母亲是一名职业魁地奇选手，在20多岁的巅峰时期曾为Holyhead Harpies队效力。但她30岁时就退役了，因为速度和耐力都不如从前，但她总是说她通过卡卡西重温了曾经自己打魁地奇的日子。于是，当卡卡西来到霍格沃茨时，他就别无选择，只能去参加魁地奇，因为在他入学之前，他的母亲已经在他们的后院训练了他三年，把他塑造成了她的缩影。卡卡西去年才成功进入拉文克劳队，与琳不同的是，他在二年级没能进入拉文克劳队。他觉得这项运动还不错——可这不完全是他出于兴趣而去做的运动——卡卡西确实发现自己才能十分平庸。他的母亲总是在比赛结束后给他写信，希望他逐场讲述本应是精彩的比赛，而当卡卡西发现自己没有多少东西可提时，他心里总是感到一阵羞耻和失望。拉文克劳并不总会赢，事实上，他们很少赢。他们的胜利主要来自他们对赫奇帕奇队的比赛。

卡卡西认为他无法像他母亲希望的打得好，可这不完全是他的错。卡卡西把校服挂在储物柜里，拿出魁地奇装备，试图让自己振作起来。是的，他从来没有真正对魁地奇感兴趣，但他认为这更多的是因为他是一个追球手。他发现这个位置是四种球手中最无聊的一个，无意冒犯，他也不喜欢把球传来传去，而是喜欢挡住它。是的，卡卡西很羡慕守门员琳，因为他很想拦住鬼飞球，哪怕只有一两次也好。

卡卡西认为他也许可以责怪母亲，因为他去尝试追球手这个位置只是因为她曾是其中之一。卡卡西把柜门推开，叹了口气，把扫帚扛在肩上，检查了扫帚的末端，闷闷不乐地想，猪鬃仍然完好无损，他没有充分的理由缠着父母要一个火弩箭。他离开储物柜，穿过泥泞冰冻的地面，走进魁地奇球场。

宁静的体育场因为没有光照还处于黑暗中，草地已经修剪过，六个长长的金环在晨曦中闪闪发光，每每看到这景色卡卡西总能感到一份解脱和宁静。他走到球场中央，几个队友围着一个大箱子。

“好吧，伙计们，”小南神态镇定。“其他一些球队的阵容有些变化。我们需要仔细地制定战略，观察他们的变化，这样我们才能想出一个突破他们防线的办法。但首先，我们需要巩固我们的团队合作。我们今年有两名新成员加入我们。”

其他队员一起到了，小南向他们点了点头。两个新来的人也在其中。卡卡西对天藏笑了笑，年轻的男孩也回以一笑。

“这是天藏，”小南边说边拍了拍天藏的肩膀。“他将成为我们的新找球手。“红，是个追球手。”她指了指一个长头发的女孩，那女孩似乎十分渴望加入。

卡卡西看着同为追球手的红。卡卡西希望红不要像小南那样严格，小南十分好胜，有时会有些自私，因为她擅长拦截鬼飞球，并认为自己可以得分。

“我已经清楚了其他球队的新成员。斯莱特林有一个新成员的名字叫花，是三年级学生，”小南说。

“哦，犬冢（姓氏），我认识她，”击球手之一弥彦说。“她长得很凶。她是做什么的？”

“击球手，”小南回答。

“该死。”弥彦说道。

小南看着她六年级的同学，皱起了眉头，“格兰芬多队也做了一些改变。很明显，不知火玄间不满意队里的两个击球手。总之，他把两人踢出了队，换上了新人——伊鲁卡和迪达拉，他们都是三年级生。”

卡卡西认识迪达拉，因为他很有名也很受欢迎，据卡卡西所知，他十分爱恶作剧。然而，却没听说过另一个男孩。显然，他不是唯一一个不知道的人。

“伊鲁卡是谁？”弥彦问道。

“我在一些课上见过他，”天藏若有所思地说。

“你对他了解得多吗？”小南问道。

“不很多，”天藏羞怯地回答。“他很安静，通常都是独来独往。我们还没谈过话。”

小南说：“让我们假设玄间选择了不错的击球手。他们的找球手已经毕业了。新找球手的名字叫卯月夕颜。据我所知，她速度惊人。”

这些名字对卡卡西来说只是越来越陌生。

“赫奇帕奇没有新成员增加，”小南总结道。“好吧，我想我们不必太担心赫奇帕奇或斯莱特林，不过我想继续关注那个犬冢花。我真正关心的是格兰芬多。他们做了很多改变，毫无疑问，他们也会想出新的策略。如果传言是真的，那么迪达拉和羽高真的很出色。我对伊鲁卡了解不多，但他似乎也很有前途。”

小南踢了踢箱子，箱子打开露出了里面的魁地奇球，里面的游走球奋力反抗束缚它们的链子，发出阵阵声响。

“那么然后，我首先需要评估两位新成员的能力，以便我能够有效地提出一些新的策略。从你开始吧，红。你和卡卡西一对一比赛。琳，守门员。”

红点点头，骑上扫帚。卡卡西也骑上扫帚，飞起来，他感到熟悉的冷空气扑面而来。身边传来类似的呼啸声，卡卡西转身看到红和琳也在空中。当他们到达合适的高度后，卡卡西转身迎战红，而琳则直接冲向球门柱。

“准备好了吗？”小南从下面喊道。

卡卡西用手指紧紧地抓住那只鬼飞球，眼睛盯着正面前的红，而红的眼睛紧紧盯着那只鬼飞球。卡卡西把目光转向左边，加速离开，在球场边缘继续加速前进。红很出色，但缺乏经验，因此，卡卡西绕着看台飞的动作让她放慢了速度。卡卡西向门柱疾驰而去，从左边靠近。琳正盘旋在他们的正前方。他本想绕着她转一圈到另一个球门柱，但他很了解琳，因为和琳一起训练了很多次，所以卡卡西假装向右拐了一个弯，当看到琳离开左边的门柱，转过身体，直接对准球时，卡卡西笑了。

球进了。

“我就知道你会这么做的，”琳在飞回来的时候抱怨道。

卡卡西咧嘴一笑，回到了球场中央。

“不错嘛，小白脸！”

卡卡西皱着眉头，转身看向看台，一群斯莱特林坐在最上面一排，卡卡西皱起眉头。带土也在那些人其中，他舒适地裹在厚厚的羊毛斗篷里，向卡卡西挥手致意。

卡卡西一脸气愤。

“别理他们，”小南说，好像知道卡卡西想要让她把他们赶走。

“他们是来监视我们的！”卡卡西皱了皱眉。

“是的，但我们没办法啊，”她漫不经心地说。“而且，我们还没有拿出任何可靠的策略。他们肯定是来看看新来的球员的。”

卡卡西看着带土。他打赌带土不是来看看他的比赛的。斯莱特林朝他笑了笑，卡卡西皱起了眉头。

“卡卡西，集中精神，”小南严肃地说。

那个鬼飞球又在他手里了。在斯莱特林队的注视下，卡卡西感到自我意识十分清醒，于是他在红附近转弯，径直向球门柱冲去，没有像平时那样加速。

“训练后来骑我的扫帚吗？我打赌我能让你射得很好！（Why don’t you come ride my broomstick after practice? I bet I can make you shoot a load of stuff!）”一个嘲弄的声音传来，斯莱特林们大笑起来。

卡卡西松开了紧握的手指，鬼飞球飞了出去。红从接过球，朝球门柱飞去，一眨眼工夫球穿过了金色的环。

“卡卡西。”小南离开了地面，现在正骑着扫帚朝他飞去。

卡卡西转向她，尴尬和羞耻使脸颊发热。

小南叹了口气，“别理他们，卡卡西。不要让他们影响你。你知道斯莱特林是什么德行。”

卡卡西没有说话。当与斯莱特林队比赛，所有绿衣观众都对拉文克劳斯队嘘声一片时，卡卡西通常很善于无视那些人的冷嘲热讽，但那是带土，那个几天前给了他一个口交和指交的男孩，这让卡卡西深感疑虑和困惑。

小南一只手拍了拍卡卡西的肩，轻声低语“放松”，然后回到队友身边。卡卡西跟着她走去。

“红，你很不错。攻击性很强，我想我想把你选做击球手之一，”小南称赞着红，红听了这话脸红了起来。“现在，我们继续选找球手。天藏，过来。”

她招手叫天藏过来。

“我会释放金色飞贼的，你等一分钟再去找，好吗？”

深棕色头发的男孩点点头。小南释放了飞贼，它飞上了天空，一分钟后天藏也骑上扫帚飞上了天空。卡卡西看着天藏的动作，注意到这三年级生的转弯非常优雅。天藏在空气中似乎看起来毫不费力，他在周围轻松地飞行，眼睛四处寻找金色飞贼。两分钟后天藏看见了，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，然后他锁定了它，俯身握住扫帚。

很优雅，这是卡卡西所能说的。天藏就像一支划破天空的箭，却不像追球手们的速转弯，即便金色飞贼在看台前几英寸处盘旋。天藏朝它猛冲过去，卡卡西确信男孩会撞到看台上，这时天藏用右手转变扫帚的方向，左手在最后一秒抓住了金色飞贼。

卡卡西从眼角瞥了一眼斯莱特林们，当他看到斯莱特林们皱起眉头，仔细观察天藏的动作时，卡卡西感到有点满足。是的，拉文克劳终于有了一个可以和他们匹敌的找球手。卡卡西注意到到带土的眼睛闪着光朝自己来，于是便转移了目光。

天藏回来了，一只手紧握着金色飞贼，脸上流露出明显的喜悦。

小南微微一笑，说：“干得好。”

队员们拍了拍天藏，天藏转向卡卡西，卡卡西笑着对他说：“接球很棒。”

天藏的笑容更灿烂了。

“你们俩做得很好。我很高兴能欢迎你们加入球队，”小南笑着说。“不过，请注意，比赛条件与空旷的体育场有很大不同。另外还有13名球员，他们中的大多数人都在做与你完全不同的任务，两名击球手可能会把你们的脑袋打昏，数百名观众要么为你们加油，要么尽全力分散你们的注意力。但别担心，”当她看到新来的队员脸上露出忧虑的表情时，补充道。“经过充分的训练，我相信你会在我们的比赛中做好充分的准备。现在，是时候开始练习了。”

他们正式开始训练，拉文克劳斯队兴奋地飞向天空。卡卡西，小南和红一起训练。红是一个很好的队友，卡卡西很欣赏她出色的技术，现在她和他一起比赛而不是彼此对抗。她速度快，动作果断，是一个很好的进攻型选手。然而，对于卡卡西来说，情况就不太一样了，他平时很擅长魁地奇，但现在却越来越被某个黑发斯莱特林的蹩脚、变态的笑话分心。

“卡卡西！“小南不止一次地厉声说道因为卡卡西多次没接住鬼飞球。“全神贯注，全神贯注！说真的，红比你做得好得多。”

女孩尽力抑制住微笑，显然很高兴听到这番话，但也不敢进一步恶化卡卡西已经很糟糕的心情。

其他队员一起回到更衣室，卡卡西则留下来帮助小南收拾。天藏在附近徘徊，直到卡卡西告诉没事，他们可以应付后便离开了。卡卡西气喘吁吁地把最后一个游走球压进箱子里。小南把两条粗金属带扣在箱子上锁住。

“谢谢你，卡卡西，”她说，然后把那只沉重的箱子搬了回来。

卡卡西把扫帚扛在肩上，朝更衣室走去。他的手指冻僵了，脸也冻得发麻。他迫不及待地想回到屋里。走进更衣室，卡卡西看着队友们脚印上的泥泞痕迹有些不高兴。他叹了口气，挥舞着魔杖把它们清理干净。卡卡西脱下魁地奇的长袍，抓起一条毛巾，走向淋浴间。

卡卡西打开水龙头，把表盘一直转到红色端，温水冲到他身上，卡卡西心满意足地呼了口气，放松了肌肉。他花了很长时间淋浴——他总是在魁地奇练习之后这么做。卡卡西关掉淋浴去拿肥皂，这时一个声音飘了过来。

“这么慢的话你会错过霍格莫德之旅的。”

卡卡西僵住了，手几乎抓不住那块肥皂。带土在淋浴间外面干什么？那天晚上的情景涌上脑海，但卡卡西抑制住了自己的胡思乱想。

“你在这里干什么？”卡卡西喊道。

“确保你不会淹死自己，”带土回答说。“你要让天藏等你吗？这有点不体谅人。”

卡卡西觉得带土很烦人。

卡卡西开始给自己擦肥皂，对带土假装关心的事瞥了瞥眼睛。“你在外面多久了？”他问道。

带土稍作停顿，回答说：“我跟着你进去的。”

“为什么？”卡卡西惊讶地问道。又是一次停顿。卡卡西笑了，“以为我要摸自己？也许你可以再做一些免费的表演？”

“我已经道歉了。”

“我没有生气，”卡卡西简单地说。“但你为什么这么做？”

“什么？”

“还有……”卡卡西犹豫了一下，咬着嘴唇。“其他的事情。你表现得很奇怪。就像你以前总是取笑我，现在还是这样，但有时你也躲着我，有时又盯着我看。”

沉默了一会儿，带土叹了口气。卡卡西可以想象另一个人沮丧地用手拨弄深色的头发，把头发弄得一团糟，而且带土会不自觉地咬着下唇。梅琳的球，自己到底观察了带土多少，才知道把带土所有的小动作都记在心里了？

“不是很明显吗？“带土疲惫的声音传来。

“什么不是很明显吗？“卡卡西打开淋浴，洗掉身上的肥皂泡沫。

“天哪，卡卡西，我知道你很蠢，但不知道你这么蠢，”带土恼怒地说。“也许他们应该把你从拉文克劳赶出来。”

卡卡西皱着眉头。对卡卡西来说，侮辱自己智商是一回事，但如果有其他人，尤其一个斯莱特林这样做，卡卡西大概就会发火了。

“我喜欢你。”

“什么？“哗哗的水声让卡卡西不太确定带土说的话。

“我喜欢你，白痴。”

啊，带土在后面带上了侮辱的词汇。卡卡西想听带土还会说些什么，但似乎斯莱特林没有别的话要说了。卡卡西模模糊糊地意识到自己的肩膀慢慢地变红了，温水不停地打在肩上，但卡卡西现在似乎不会动了，也不会说话了。卡卡西不相信刚刚发生的这一切。

“喂？你不是真的淹死了吧？”

“我还活着，蠢货。”

“至少回应一下。”带土的语气有点动摇了，卡卡西知道对方正在等待自己的回应。

卡卡西关掉水龙头，把毛巾从钩子上取下来。他用一种极其缓慢的方式擦干身体，然后把下半身裹住，打开淋浴间的门。

带土就在那儿，站在门前，低头看着他自己的鞋子，双手插在斗篷口袋里。当卡卡西打开门时，带土几乎吃惊地跳了起来，然后迅速后退，以免撞到门。带土眨了眨眼睛，目光顺着卡卡西苍白的上半身向下看去，毫不知耻地盯着卡卡西覆盖着厚厚的白色布料的裤裆，看了一会终于转移了视线。

卡卡西大步走过他，去取回衣服。

“那么…？带土说。

“那么什么？“卡卡西回来了。

带土把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，说道。“我只是告诉了你我喜欢你。”

“所以呢？”

“你怎么说？”

“你想让我怎么说？卡卡西问道。他转向带土，斯莱特林也盯着卡卡西看。

“我知道你喜欢我，”带土说。“你手淫的时候叫了我的名字。”

卡卡西继续盯着带土。“那并不意味着我喜欢你，”卡卡西轻声说。

带土睁大了眼睛，他那坚定而傲慢的神情消失了。“你-你不？”

卡卡西没有回应。相反，他拿起了校服。“请离开。我需要换衣服。”

带土眨了眨眼睛，有点沮丧，带土转过身，默默地走出更衣室。卡卡西叹了口气。他没有撒谎。他的身体肯定被带土吸引了，但他不确定自己是否真喜欢另那个男孩。卡卡西手放在胸前，皱着眉头。那怦怦直跳的心似乎在诉说着别的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于魁地奇比赛的一些科普：每进一个球都得十分。进球后，对方守门员将球投回场上。只有当金色飞贼被抓住时，或者在双方队长同意的情况下，比赛才结束。成功抓住金色飞贼的找球手所在球队得分150。比赛的赢家是累计得分最多的球队。因此，如果你的球队领先160分或更多分，即使对方抓住了飞贼，也有可能赢得比赛。

天藏在等卡卡西。他正在喷泉周围慢慢踱着步，踢着地上的鹅卵石。卡卡西急忙朝他走来，天藏抬起头来冲着卡卡西笑了笑。

“还以为你抛弃我了呢，”天藏笑着说。

“不好意思啊，”卡卡西道歉道。“我之前要去把我的表格交给水门教授，但我找不到他。”其实卡卡西没有说另一个事实——他穿好衣服后，在更衣室里呆了整整15分钟，茫然地盯着前面，试图把带土的话记住。

“啊，没关系的，”天藏摆了摆手。“你来我就很高兴了。”

“我们走吧？”

天藏点点头，他们一起走了学校。

“那是你第一次打魁地奇吗？你打的真的很好呢”卡卡西说。那天早上他们练习魁地奇的时候，天藏一共抓住了七次飞贼。

“谢谢。”天藏脸微微红了。“其实我小时候常偷偷骑着我爸的扫帚在后花园里乱转。我当时还以为他不知道呢，其实他都看见了，也没阻止我。”

卡卡西笑了笑。看来天藏和他父亲的关系很好。

“你也打得很好呢。”

卡卡西对天藏笑了笑。天藏总是喜欢恭维自己。“你的功课感觉怎样？”卡卡西问道。

“还不错吧，我周五就完成了周末作业，在魁地奇练习之前我还读完了变形术的下一章。”

“哦，”卡卡西回想起自己宿舍里那堆未完成的作业，又笑了起来。“你真的很拉文克劳呢。”

“......谢谢？”天藏眨了眨眼睛。“不过确实我是拉文克劳嘛。”他有些羞怯地笑了。

卡卡西也跟着笑了起来。

他们一路走到霍格莫德，高兴地聊着天。卡卡西对天藏有了更多的了解，比如天藏说总发现他妈妈按麻瓜做法做的菜比巫师们的好十倍，以及他父亲在霍格沃茨的时候是学生会主席，追随父亲的脚步也是他的决心。同样天藏成绩也很好，天藏同时学习算术和古代如尼文，这两门因为内容繁杂选的人并不多，得知这一点卡卡西深感佩服。

“我不喜欢占卜，”当天藏问卡卡西怎么选的学科时，卡卡西回答说。“我觉得那门课不太科学。”

“我也这么觉得，”天藏说。“我很难在古代如尼文和保护神奇动物课做出决定，但我又想想，既然我更喜欢理论，就选择古代如尼文吧。我没有学麻瓜学，因为我妈妈是个麻瓜，而且，嗯，我对麻瓜学的了解还挺多。你考虑过这学科吗？”

“不，我不怎么感兴趣。而且，因为我不打算在麻瓜关系部门工作，所以我学了没什么用。”

“那你打算做什么？”

“我妈妈想让我和她一样去打魁地奇，但是，”卡卡西咬了咬嘴唇。“我一直想成为一名治疗师。”

“一个治疗师？天藏惊讶地说。

“这是个坏主意吗？“卡卡西扮了个怪相，”我小时候曾梦想成为傲罗，但现在傲罗能做的事不多。我知道这样好像看起来有点自私自利，但我真的很想做一些有意义的事情。”

“不，不，我觉得这是个好主意！”天藏急忙说。“我只是没想到是这个。你会成为一个很棒的治疗师。”

“谢谢，”卡卡西喃喃地说。“那么，你呢？你想做什么？”

天藏想了一会儿，然后回答说：“我一直想去古灵阁工作。”

“哇哦。做解咒员？”

“不。我最近在了解巫师银行。他们需要在算术方面取得好成绩。”

“你能做到的，”卡卡西说。“那不就是你最喜欢的科目之一嘛。”

天藏点点头。他们走进了古雅的霍格莫德小村庄，漫不经心地看着四周披覆着皑皑白雪的商店。他们路过蜂蜜公爵店，在向灯光明亮的室内窥视了几分钟后，彼此同意他们可以在不那么拥挤的时候过来——这个地方现在挤满了霍格沃茨的学生。

他们继续往前走，靴子在雪地上留下轻轻的脚印，一些雪花飘落在他们头上。他们来到三把扫帚店跟前，卡卡西说：“趁着我们还没冻感冒，我们赶快进去吧。”

他们走进拥挤的店面，里面挤满了学生和几位教授。卡卡西和天藏设法在一个布满灰尘的角落里找到了一张空的小圆桌，坐了下来，卡卡西脱下斗篷，拂去了上面的小雪花，然后把它搭在椅子上。

“我去拿饮料，”天藏提议道，卡卡西点了点头，很高兴能坐下来让那又冷又累的腿休息一会。

天藏消失在黑色衣着的青年中，卡卡西环顾四周，想看看是否能认出些熟悉的面孔。卡卡西的目光几乎像磁铁一样被吸引住，最终落在带土身上——他正和另外一群斯莱特林坐在屋子中间的一张大桌子旁。卡卡西很快转移了视线，害怕对方会朝他的方向看一眼，然后发现自己在盯着他看。

“我喜欢你。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，叹了口气。他不知道该怎么办。那个斯莱特林的行为举止太令人困惑，卡卡西根本无法理解。

天藏回来了，拿着一瓶火焰威士忌和两个玻璃杯。卡卡西扬起眉毛，天藏咯咯笑了，把东西放在桌上。

“我答应过你我会给你买火焰威士忌的，”天藏边说边打开酒瓶，半满上酒杯。

卡卡西笑了，把杯子拿过来。“你年纪够了吗？”

“我上个月的生日，”天藏笑着说。酒倒完后，他举起酒杯。“干杯，”碰杯然后一饮而尽。

卡卡西笑了，啜饮了几口，感觉到了火焰威士忌的热量从他的身体里涌出。“不错嘛，”他评论道。“这不是你第一次喝酒吧？”卡卡西狡猾地问道。

天藏含糊地耸耸肩，给自己倒了一杯。

卡卡西开玩笑说：“不要喝太多，不然会变笨。”。

“这里太聪明了，连喝火焰威士忌都不会傻的，”天藏一边轻敲太阳穴，指着自己的大脑。

他正要喝，这时一个影子笼罩在他们的桌子上，带土说：“介意我加入你们吗？”

天藏眨了眨眼睛，放下了杯子。

卡卡西突然感到一阵恼火。“是的，非常介意，”他咬紧牙关说。

带土好像没听见卡卡西的话，带土拉了把椅子坐下。他说：“我希望我没有打扰到你那可爱的小约会对象。”。

“你在这里干什么？你有自己的桌子，”卡卡西皱着眉头。

“我更喜欢这张桌子，”带土简单地说。他用魔杖指着他的前一张桌子，咕哝着说：“杯子飞来。”他的杯子在木头表面上滑动，发出刺耳的声音，然后迅速地落在他们的桌子上。

“啊，火焰威士忌。太好了。”带土打开酒瓶，给自己倒了一大杯。

两个巫师地盯着带土看，而带土却丝毫不在意。

“那么，”天藏转向卡卡西，拼命想开始一段正常的谈话。卡卡西看着天藏，尽力不去理睬带土，因为带土正目不转睛地看着他们。“我一直想问你比赛时的感觉。因为，你知道，小南说这和训练是不同的。”

卡卡西拨弄着杯子。“是不同。首先，你非常紧张。你知道，当你紧张的时候，你的表现往往不好。我在第一场比赛中从扫帚上摔下来，因为我发疯似的发抖。但别担心。我知道你对这件事很担心，这其实很好——表明你对魁地奇很认真。但是，别让你的紧张支配你。每一场比赛你都要装作自己在训练。这样，你就习惯了这种心态，这样在比赛中就更容易进入状态。”

天藏默默地点点头。

卡卡西决定让天藏振作起来，因为男孩看起来还有些不确定，卡卡西说：“你真是个很好的找球手，天藏。真的。我不认为其他球队的找球手能比得上你。你才刚上三年级。你很有潜力，所以不要着急。”

天藏脸颊微微发红，嘴角扬起露出了羞涩的微笑。

“是的，”带土突然说。“你在外面表现得真的很好呢。卡卡西一直盯着你看。我发誓，他好像迷上你了。”

卡卡西眯起眼睛看着带土。带土的话里充满了讽刺，还有一点他搞不太清楚的东西——感觉很像是怨恨。

然而，天藏看着卡卡西，好像在等着看他是否会证实带土的说法。

“别听他的，”卡卡西急忙说，瞪了带土一眼。“他只是在胡说八道。”

天藏又点了点头，默默地又喝了一口火焰威士忌。两个拉文克劳斯聊了一会儿，虽然气氛有点紧张和尴尬，因为带土用目光一直盯着卡卡西。卡卡西显得很不自在。

天藏放下喝了一半的杯子，说：“我们走吧？”

当卡卡西向他投去奇怪的目光时，天藏向他左边瞥了一眼，默默地示意着带土。卡卡西点点头，他们站起身来，留下了那瓶还剩四分之一的火焰威士忌。卡卡西低头看了看，认为有些浪费，但他们也没法把它带回霍格沃茨。

当他们俩站起来的时候，带土惊讶地抬起头，脱口而出：“你们要去哪里？”

“我们要出去走走，”天藏简短地说。

“我和你们一起去，”带土说，他盯着天藏的手，那只手轻轻地拉着卡卡西的胳膊。天藏张开嘴想说些什么，但带土打断了他的话，“我也去。”他站起来，挤进两个拉文克劳的中间。

卡卡西惊讶地睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着了这奇怪的、不太正常的行为，而一旁的天藏看起来很生气。

带土一只胳膊搂着卡卡西的肩膀说：“现在，我们要去哪里，小白脸？”他眨了眨眼。

卡卡西挪开了带土的胳膊，看着天藏。“让我们回到蜂蜜公爵吧。我想现在那边人应该少了。”

天藏怀疑地看着带土。

卡卡西叹了口气，“让他来吧。至少能让他闭嘴。”

天藏继续盯着带土，带土冷冷地瞥了他一眼，带着些许挑战的意味。他叹了口气。“我想我们别无选择，”他咕哝着说，然后大步走了。

三人轻快地朝着令人垂涎的焦糖味的源头走去，兴高采烈地走进了暖和的甜品店。他们注视着过道，过道的宽度一次只能容纳一个人，因此，他们排成一列。天藏最终逛去看甘草棒，而卡卡西则留在原地看着一个新的特殊包装的比比多味豆，说明上承诺这是一种全新独特的口味。

“你最喜欢的口味是什么？”

卡卡西抬起头来，发现带土正盯着自己看。他注意到斯莱特林的脸离他只有几英寸远，于是他后退了一步。

“你这是随便问问嘛，”卡卡西说着，把比比多味豆放下。

“你喜欢巧克力蛙吗？”见卡卡西拿起一个，带土又问道。

“大家都喜欢巧克力蛙，”卡卡西说，把它放回原处，拿起一种新的“白巧克力蛙”——它本质上是一种由白巧克力制成的巧克力蛙。但显然，它没有原来的那么甜。

“胡椒鬼小顽童（pepper imps）？”当卡卡西拿起那个东西时，带土又问道。

卡卡西转向带土。“你这是要审问我吗？”

带土看着他，卡卡西看着他的黑眼睛。卡卡西不知道这是不是商店里暖和迷离的气氛引起的，他竟然感受到了那眼神里面的温暖，好像能在带土的注视下融化一样。

“我只想更了解你些，”带土轻声说。

卡卡西试图消化那些让他感到异常紧张的话。他把那盒胡椒小鬼放回架子上，继续默默地看着糖果，他清楚地知道带土在跟着他，而且眼睛也在盯着他。沉默了几分钟后，他说：“滋滋蜂蜜糖。”他其实并不喜欢甜食，但如果一定要选最喜欢的，那一定是那些巧克力蜜蜂糖。

“我也是，”带土马上说。

卡卡西哼了一声。“你这么说是因为我说我喜欢吗？”

带土耸耸肩，目光仍然盯着卡卡西。他的嘴唇上有一丝微笑。

卡卡西感到一种奇怪的，刺痛的感觉传到胸口，他眨了眨眼睛，然后移开视线。

“我喜欢你。”

不，卡卡西坚定地想，试图阻止那些反复出现的记忆在他脑海中不停循环。

就在这时，天藏走到他们面前，一只手抓着一个纸袋。“你什么都不买？”他问卡卡西，卡卡西摇了摇头。“好吧。想回去吗？”

“嗯，”卡卡西回答，然后他们离开了商店。

卡卡西正要走出温暖的室内，走进白雪皑皑的户外，天藏把手放在卡卡西的胳膊上，喃喃地说：“等等。”然后他走近一点，开始拉直卡卡西的围巾。这是一个比平常更亲切的手势，当他整理完后，卡卡西后退了一步，发出一个尴尬的笑声。他本能地瞥了一眼带土一眼，发现对方的表情有点呆滞，好像在克制自己。

他们默默地走了回去。雪已经不那么大了，飘落着，像羽毛一般。他们到了村子的边缘，带土仍落后他们半步。卡卡西几乎能感觉到他的目光呆滞地盯着自己后脑勺，但他坚决地把眼睛向前看，虽然他能感觉到一股红晕慢慢覆上他的脖子。

看在他妈的份上，他不像是爱上了带土。这种想法使他头脑有些晕乎乎的，卡卡西突然发现自己想象着他在这样寒冷的日子里握着带土的手，每天都听到他的笑声，或者在沉默中走很远的路，亦或者长时间交谈。

你真是个白痴，卡卡西，他生气地想。带土是个混蛋，你是个白痴。

“我喜欢你。”

卡卡西感到自己的内心仿佛在呻吟。

他们继续步行回学校。快到傍晚了，太阳落在地平线之时，一小片粉红色出现在了天空中。有几个学生走了回来——是一群一年级生，几个斯莱特林女孩，以及一对七年级的赫奇帕奇情侣。斯莱特林一伙人走在他们面前，不断地回望着他们三人。

卡卡西刚刚开始怀疑怎么这么有兴趣，这时一个看着很自信的紫头发女孩喊道：“带土！”

三人在停下脚步，卡卡西和天藏转身看着那个默默地跟着他们的男孩。带土扬起质疑的眉毛。

“加入我们吧！”女孩说，卡卡西认出了她是红豆。“稻火偷偷弄了一些火焰威士忌，现在他们在公共休息室开派对。”

带土仔细想想，他一眼扫向了卡卡西的脸，然后他走到女孩们面前。斯莱特林突然笑了起来，红豆向他露出了一个腼腆的微笑，然后大胆地把手搭在肘部。

心中似乎很痛苦，卡卡西意识到所有的女孩都真的非常漂亮，直到天藏第三次喊起自己的名字，他的视线才从嬉笑的人群中挪开，艰难地回到身边的城堡。他盯着前面的那群人，一遍又一遍地告诉自己，他肚子里翻滚的热气可能是他喝过的火焰威士忌造成的，他可能不应该因为带土这么容易离开他而感到如此不安。

卡卡西很生气。他一直在图书馆学习，享受着暖和的环境，全神贯注地阅读着黑魔法防御术课本，但却被儿时的朋友打断了。琳请他陪着去魁地奇球场，因为小南让她留意格兰芬多魁地奇队，以便知晓他们的战术。卡卡西拒绝了，他说他需要读完他的《黑魔法防御术》教材的第十七章，然后继续读他那六页的古代如尼文。

琳请求了很久，直到她威胁要把卡卡西石化拖到球场卡卡西最终才同意，这一部分是出于卡卡西的同情，另一部分是因为图书管理员几乎要把他们赶出去了。

“快来吧，卡卡西”，琳说着举起望远镜观察着，“你可以待会再写作业，先帮我分析一下他们的战术。”

卡卡西看向琳：“你意思是你去看格兰芬多的队长，我帮你注意他们的战术？”

“朋友就该这样嘛”，琳眨了眨眼睛，看了卡卡西一眼之后又继续看向了徘徊在球门柱之间的玄间。她像一个傻乎乎的小女孩一样叹着气，眼睛注视着玄间的一举一动。

看着琳这样，卡卡西感到又好气又好笑，“你为什不在他们训练结束后过去和他聊聊呢？”

琳把头转向卡卡西。“你疯了吗？如果我那样做，他永远不会喜欢我的。他会觉得我太主动。”

“好吧，你是的，”卡卡西耸耸肩。他感到肋骨被受到一击，“你能不能别那么做？”他有些恼怒地说。

“不行，”琳回答，又拿魔杖戳了下卡卡西的肋骨。

小小的争端直到卡卡西挪到了离琳有三个位置的地方才结束。他双臂交叉着，皱着眉头，他朋友浪费了他宝贵的学习时间拖着他来看魁地奇训练，连一句感谢都没有。

卡卡西对格兰芬多的球员们做了一些简短的分析。他们不是什么花瓶角色；新来的击球手打的很好，尤其是伊鲁卡，卡卡西注意到，他瞄准能力非常出色，他可以在50英尺外直接把一根游走球打中别人的鼻子。他们的找球手也很出色，但她太轻了，无法把控好光轮2002，而且因为卡卡西拥有同款扫帚，他知道一定的体重对于加速它的重要性。

又是一个买火弩箭的理由。只要轻轻地碰下那把扫帚就可以随心所欲地操作它。

卡卡西看着格兰芬多们打魁地奇，琳也在一旁举着望远镜观望着，在玄间打中鬼飞球时发出钦佩的感叹声。当玄间在扫帚上跃起，一只手揽住，双脚勾住扫帚，另一只手将鬼飞球打飞时，琳发出了一声特别响亮的尖叫，引得玄间似乎朝这个方向看了一眼，好像是被琳的反应给逗乐了。卡卡西觉得琳不需要担心玄间对她的看法，于是在格兰芬多们训练结束收拾东西时，卡卡西觉定帮他们一把。

“去他说说吧”，卡卡西劝说着琳。

“但是……”琳有些畏缩，但看得出她内心十分纠结。

“玄间！”卡卡西大声喊道，挥了挥手。

琳眼睛倏地睁大，她试图拉住卡卡西的手，但是太晚了，格兰芬多球队队长抬头看了过来。

“琳有话想和你说——”，一只手捂住了卡卡西的嘴，琳眼神里闪烁着不安和慌张。

“你他妈在干什么啊？”

卡卡西朝玄间方向瞥了一眼，他正在和一个追球手说着些什么，那名队员点点头继续收拾东西。玄间骑上扫帚，轻轻一蹬地，朝着两个拉文克劳飞来。接着他滑下扫帚，来到卡卡西他们面前。

“怎么了？”玄间看着琳。

“我朋友想问你些事。”卡卡西说道。

玄间有些期待地看向琳，嘴角扬起一丝微笑。卡卡西推了推身旁装作淡定的琳，琳有些茫然地看向卡卡西。玄间轻笑了几声，琳有些惊诧好像是被玄间有些低沉的声音惊住了。虽然外面冷的刺骨，但琳紧张地额头还冒了些汗珠。

“下次霍格莫德的旅行你愿意和我一起去吗？”琳突口而出，声音比平日高了好几倍。

玄间看上去很吃惊，但嘴角一直上扬着，“你是在约我出去吗？”

“不……额，也许吧。”

玄间笑了，“下次是什么时候呢？”

“你是答应了？”

玄间笑着耸了耸肩。卡卡西左右看看他俩，知道自己该走了。

卡卡西拿起包，“琳，待会城堡见”，然后留下了两个傻笑着的白痴在原地。卡卡西最后看了一眼觉得琳可以应对，就离开了球场。他一路心里默默翻译着古代如尼文，必须开始把翻译弄完了，不然作业就完不成了。

风呼呼地吹着，卡卡西的斗篷在背后翻飞着，揣在衣服口袋里的手指也已冻僵了。  
脸颊仿佛也失去了知觉。卡卡西路过猫头鹰棚屋，沿着禁林的边缘漫步。树木被剥得光秃秃的，森林现在看起来黑压压的，很吓人，但粘在树枝的雪却像融化的水晶一样亮闪闪的。卡卡西的靴子陷进松软的雪地里，低着头以防被周围树木的枝条碰到。尽管如此很快，卡卡西就感觉到头发开始有点潮湿了，因为小小的雪花在头发之间融化了。他向右边望去，那里便是宏伟的霍格沃茨城堡。

卡卡西抬起头看着灰蒙蒙的天空，估算着现在大概是三点左右。想着他还没完成的古代如尼文作业，他加快了脚步。

卡卡西看到了猎场看守的小屋，它没有被树木遮盖。炊烟从烟囱里袅袅升起，他猜想大蛇丸一定在家。卡卡西不太喜欢这个人，因为他与看守人的几次互动只能表明看守人不完全像个疯子。看守人的眼睛很大且锐利，总喜欢在学生们走过的时候盯着他们看，还带着令人毛骨悚然的微笑，那人皮肤极其苍白。从一开始，卡卡西对大蛇丸就没有什么好感，但他认为应该同情大蛇丸的处境。他听到许多关于大蛇丸的传言,但不知道是否真实,或者是真的,那么大蛇丸因为过去所做的事情被从学校禁止使用魔法了。

有人说他是卡斯特罗布舍的学生，也有人说他来自德姆斯特朗，但大家都认为他从来没有在霍格沃茨上学过。他之所以来这里，只是因为他们的女校长好心地给了他一份工作，而其他雇主都不愿意接纳一个不会魔法、名声不好的巫师。门开了，那个人出现了。卡卡西不知道大蛇丸做了什么导致被原来的学校开除了。

卡卡西转移视线不想和这个有点疯狂的男人有眼神接触。森林的深处一片漆黑，卡卡西觉得他看到了一个天鹅绒般的阴影在遥远的森林雪地上滑行。他眯起眼睛，放慢了脚步——他知道森林里有很多危险的生物，所以任何人都不能进去，但他从未在这么靠近边界的地方看到过生命的迹象。

“想知道那是什么？”一个低沉的声音传来。

卡卡西朝面前看了一眼，大蛇丸已经在他的屋子前坐下来，歪着头，眼睛盯着卡卡西。

卡卡西感觉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“可能是什么奇怪的野兽吧。”

“只是危险的那种还是非常危险的呢？”大蛇丸的目光似乎从刚才起从未移动过，他走下屋子的台阶，朝着卡卡西走去。

卡卡西出于本能地后退了几步，大蛇丸在卡卡西前面停下了，他盯着卡卡西看了几秒钟，然后伸手把一根又长又细的绳子系在树桩上。他伸手到打着补丁的斗篷里，抽出一个铃铛，然后把绳子拉了进去。他把绳子的另一端系在几英尺外的另一个树桩上。卡卡西看着，有点好奇，但同时也有点害怕。

大蛇丸站起来。“知道这是什么吗? ”他指了指绳子，绳子现在被拉紧绑在两个树桩之间，挂在上面的铃铛轻轻地摇晃着。

卡卡西耸耸肩。

“是警报，”大蛇丸用刺耳的声音说。“我要在房子外面设一个警报。想知道为什么吗? ”他跨过绳子，向卡卡西走去。

卡卡西悄悄地向后移动了一下。大蛇丸在他的正前方停了下来。卡卡西能从猎场看守人的呼吸中闻到蜂蜜酒的味道。他后退一步。

“森林里有伏地蝠，”大蛇丸继续用充满戏剧性的声音低语道。

卡卡西震惊地盯着他。“不，没有。”

“哦，”大蛇丸笑着。这是一个令人不快的笑声。“你以为你很聪明，是吗？我敢打赌，你知道这些是因为你读过《魔法生物护理》这本书，你一定沾沾自喜吧？因为你是一个完全合格的巫师? ”

一小口唾沫击中了卡卡西的嘴角，卡卡西又退了一步。他越来越害怕面前的那个人。大蛇丸身子前倾，卡卡西看到他的眼睛布满了血丝。

“但是我知道的比你多，”猎场看守人接着说。“我见过一只，一只伏地蝠。它就在那里。”他朝森林的方向竖起一根手指。卡卡西看了一眼黑暗的深处，然后转过身来。“它正在等待时机。等待某人，比如你，”大蛇丸在卡卡西的胸口狠狠地戳了一下。“要是独自走在森林的边缘，没有人关心你走到哪里，它就会出来把你勒死。”

最后，他的声音变成了一种轻声的低语，卡卡西感到一阵刺骨的颤抖深入脊椎。他无法把目光从那双充血的大眼睛上移开。猎场看守人继续向卡卡西靠近，这让他感到非常不安。

“卡卡西! ”

一股如释重负的感觉涌上心头。他转过头来，大蛇丸也转过头来，朝着那个声音的方向去，只见带土朝他走来。那个斯莱特林瞪着大蛇丸，他的眼睛眯起显得格外的黝黑。带土紧紧抓住卡卡西的胳膊，把他从那个猎场看守人身边拉开。

“滚开，混蛋，”带土生气地说。

大蛇丸没有理会带土的话，他歪着头继续看着卡卡西。“记住我说的话，”他对睁大眼睛的卡卡西说。“离森林远点。”

带土紧紧抓住卡卡西的胳膊，轻轻地把那个男孩拉向他。大蛇丸朝着卡卡西又迈出了一步。

带土把手伸进长袍，举起魔杖，直指大蛇丸。

大蛇丸发出骇人的笑声。“你不要用魔杖指着我，”他吼叫着，脸色扭曲成一副难看的表情。

带土没有放下他的魔杖。大蛇丸和带土都凶狠地瞪着对方，没有一个人眨眼; 紧张的气氛弥漫开来。最后，大蛇丸目光下移，呆滞地盯着带土的魔杖，一言不发，转身回到自己的小屋，砰的一声关上了门。

带土放下魔杖，“他妈的疯子，”他喃喃自语，转向卡卡西，“你没事吧? ”

“嗯，”卡卡西回答，“你怎么知道——”

“我在猫头鹰棚屋里看到你了，”带土说，“看起来像是那个长着一张丑脸的白痴把你挡住了。”

“谢谢，”卡卡西低声说。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“你是要回城堡吗? ”带土问。

“是的。”卡卡西把书包的带子系紧往前走去，带土跟在他身边。

他们沿着一条白雪覆盖的小路来到草药课的温室，玻璃上结了霜，椽子上的小冰柱从边缘下面探出来。寒冷的环境有一种独特的柔和而奇妙。

“你最喜欢哪个季节? ”。

“为什么突然问这个问题? ”卡卡西反问道。

“就像我说的，”带土说，眼睛一直盯着地面。“我想更多地了解你。”

这条路相当滑，而且他们所面前有个小斜坡。“嗯，”卡卡西不知道该如何理解这句话。“我喜欢冬天。”

“冬天？为什么? ”

“因为冷，”卡卡西耸耸肩。

带土点了点头，好像这完全说得通似的。

卡卡西瞥了他一眼。他潜意识里注意到带土鲜明的侧影在苍白冰冷的背景衬托下显得格外突出，冬风吹乱了他的头发。卡卡西有一种冲动，想伸手把头发拍回原处，但是当然，他没有，因为那样会很奇怪，而且他为什么一开始就想摸带土的头发呢？

带土回头看着他，他们盯着对方，卡卡西惊讶地发现对方的虹膜由于雪的反射而呈现出灰色条纹。看起来很好。卡卡西转过身去，对自己被人发现盯着看这一事实感到有点羞愧。

他轻轻地咳嗽了一声，“该我了，”

“轮到你了? ”带土咯咯地笑着，眼角闪烁着光芒。

“是的，我要问你一个问题，”卡卡西说。

“为什么? ”

“因为你问了我一个。”

“就是这样的吗? ”带土笑着说。“来吧，小白脸。（pretty-face）”

卡卡西惊讶地发现自己已经习惯了这个绰号。“你为什么喜欢我? ”

带土停止了笑，警惕地眯起眼睛。卡卡西注意到他的眼睛已经不再是黑色的，闪着光的了，相反，已经被遮住，显得退缩了。“我不知道。”他咬了下嘴唇。

“你不知道? ”

带土张开了嘴，然后又合上了。然后他漫不经心地说: “没关系。你又不是喜欢我什么的。”

卡卡西暼了他一眼。“我从没说过我不。”

带土停了下来，卡卡西也停了下来。他们互相凝视着对方。“你... 喜欢我吗? ”带土含糊地说。

”我也没说过我喜欢。”

带土摸着自己的头发，弄得更乱了。

“你真令人沮丧，你知道吗? ”

“这可比不过你，”卡卡西平静地说。

“你说什么? ”带土显得很茫然。

卡卡西继续走着，感觉着风把他裹了起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，因为嘴唇已经变得非常干燥，卡卡西不确定这是否仅仅是因为天气原因。

“你这是什么意思? ”带土的声音从他身后传来。

卡卡西继续走着，一只冻僵的脚迈向前面。

“卡卡西-”

卡卡西突然转过身来。带土很惊讶，他的脸颊冻得通红。这种颜色在他棕褐色的皮肤上看起来有点奇怪，因为卡卡西知道这个男孩很少脸红。

“我不喜欢你的行为方式，”卡卡西直言不讳地说。“我不喜欢你尖刻的评论或者刻薄的侮辱，因为它们有时候会伤害我。我不喜欢你表现得好像你拥有一切，好像拥有全世界一样。你是个混蛋，我不喜欢这样。我想喜欢你，带土。”卡卡西开始后退。“但你没给我机会。”

看着带土眨着眼，并且第一次竟看起来毫无防备与支撑的能力，卡卡西觉得自己的心沉了下去。他转身离开了带土。冬天从未像现在这般寒冷，他的心上似乎永远结了一层霜。

卡卡西步履艰难地到了温室，推开门，感受着温暖。他走过一排长着尖牙的天竺葵，所有的天竺葵都斜视着他，发出低沉的咆哮和嘶嘶声。他躲避了一条毒性触手，绕过一些草药植物，径直向城堡的大门走去。

***

自卡卡西上次在雪地上与带土交谈已过去了一周。从那以后，带土再也没有烦扰过卡卡西，相反，每当他在附近的时候，他总是闷闷不乐，沉思冥想。他仍然时不时地注视着卡卡西，看上去好像他并没有意识到自己正在这么做。

随着假期的临近，卡卡西变得越来越忙碌，因为老师们想要完成他们的学业任务，所以他们经常匆忙地讲完每一章，布置比以往任何时候都多的家庭作业。更不用说，卡卡西他们终于进入了比赛季，每周训练五天，准备对阵格兰芬多的第一场比赛。

卡卡西对自己在球场上和学习上的进步相对满意。如果说他压力不大，那绝对是假的，但卡卡西设法坚持了下来，在课堂上全神贯注，即使他觉得自己随时都可能筋疲力尽——在这种情况下，他可能会像魂飞走了一般继续记笔记。然后他会狼吞虎咽地吃完晚饭，在严寒中去进行夜间魁地奇训练，之后，他会熬夜到凌晨三点，努力完成所有的任务。

卡卡西经常发现自己第二天早上在公共休息室醒来，脸贴在羊皮纸上，鼻子上沾满了墨水。他几乎每刻都会因疲劳而打哈欠，当比赛日终于到来时，他暗自庆幸，因为这意味着在假期结束之前不再有训练了，他终于可以在十二点之前睡觉。尽管如此，在今年第一场魁地奇比赛的早上，卡卡西还是觉得紧张得很难消化他的早餐。他把小块面包扯下来，然后强迫自己把它们干吞下去。他认为这是一件好事，他没有太多的胃口，因为这意味着他不会很快因飞上天空而感到恶心。

想让天藏平静下来总无比艰难。他凝视着面前的食物，脸色苍白，眼睛鼓胀，看上去好像只要有一片面包碰到他的嘴唇就会呕吐。卡卡西不想让找球手健康出现问题，于是把一小碗鸡肉粥推向他。天藏摇了摇头，但是卡卡西坚定地告诉他至少要吃一口。天藏也终于让步了。

一群猫头鹰飞进大厅，卡卡西抬起头来，寻找他订阅的《预言家日报》。一只熟悉的茶色猫头鹰降落在他面前，背着报纸，他轻轻地从它腿上解开。他正在展开报纸，这时另一只谷仓猫头鹰，跳跃着降落在他面前。卡卡西认出它是学校里的猫头鹰之一，不知道霍格沃茨的谁会给他寄信？卡卡西从猫头鹰手里接过包裹，感觉到手里的东西很轻。

琳好奇地瞥了他一眼。

卡卡西把《预言家日报》放在一边，小心翼翼地撕开包裹。一盒中等大小的滋滋蜂蜜糖掉在他的膝盖上，后面跟着一张纸条。卡卡西眨了眨眼，拿起笔记读了起来:

祝比赛好运。这里有些东西可以让你高兴起来，因为你最近看起来很憔悴。不过我还是建议你在比赛前不要吃它们，除非你不想用扫帚飞行了。很高兴能把这个送给你，我几乎无法阻止自己吃掉它们了。  
——0.

卡卡西把这封信重读了好几遍，然后把包裹拿到手里，惊讶地盯着它。那人不可能下毒，对吧？他沉思着。毫无疑问是那人给他寄的这封信，因为首先，他认出了这个小小的、整齐的字迹，其次，卡卡西想不出还有谁会给他发一封祝他好运的信和一包糖果，还有谁的名字是以O开头的。退一步说，尽管卡卡西并不是一个爱吃糖果的人，但他还是被感动了。能有这个想法就很不错了，不是吗？

他看着斯莱特林的桌子，立刻撞上了带土的目光。自从猫头鹰邮递员把包裹丢在他面前以后，带土就一直惴惴不安地看着。卡卡西嘴唇微微向上翘起，作了个“谢谢”的口型，然后避开带土的目光，继续吃早餐。

琳从他那里拿走了《预言家日报》 ，现在正在读头版。

“附近村子里发生了一起麻瓜死亡事件! ”林突然大叫起来，她眯起眼睛仔细看那些小字。“一个伏地蝠杀了他。”

卡卡西震惊地抬起头，天藏困惑地看了她一眼。“什么是伏地蝠? ”他问。

“这是一个黑暗的生物，”琳解释说。“非常危险。它像一件黑斗篷，以人肉为食。几乎不可能找到与伏地蝠有关的死亡证据，因为它从不留下任何痕迹。根据这篇文章，受害者的妻子偷偷地装了一个——”她眯起了眼睛。“当然... 监视摄像头-不管是什么-在他们的卧室里，因为她怀疑她丈夫出轨，晚上偷偷溜出去。他确实在半夜时分起床了，但是躲在床底下的伏地蝠出来了，把他给吞了。麻瓜女人非常震惊，把录像带交给了警察。幸运的是，一个巫师无意中听到了他们的谈话，然后把录像带交给了魔法部。他们现在正对该地区进行全面搜索。”

“但是，伏地蝠不是生活在热带的动物吗? ”卡卡西皱起眉头，心不在焉地把面包片剥成小面包屑。“为什么在隆冬时节来这里? ”

“这就是最让他们不安的地方，”琳说着，把报纸折叠起来放在她的盘子旁边。“看起来几乎像是有人故意把它带到这里来的。”

卡卡西不安地低头看着他的盘子，盯着凌乱的面包片。他回忆起他与大蛇丸的那次可怕的会面，大蛇丸告诉他森林里有一个伏地蝠。他并没有把他当回事，因为他相信那个老人像往常一样在胡说八道，但是现在，他开始怀疑他是否应该警告一位老师。

一只手搭在他的肩上，他抬起头来，看到小南冷淡地朝他们微笑。“准备好了吗? ”

“我准备好了，”琳立刻从座位上站起来回答，“我们去教训教训格兰芬多的人吧。”

“太好了，我们球场上见。”她离开了。

卡卡西突然感到很紧张。由于最近关于麻瓜死亡的消息一直萦绕在他的脑海中，他完全忘记了那场比赛。现在他的紧张情绪已经完全爆发了，他开始希望自己没有吃那么多面包，因为他可以感觉到面包又回到了食道里。他伸手去拿一些南瓜汁把它们冲下去。

他站了起来，看着天藏。

琳把一只手搭在天藏的肩膀上，紧紧地捏着。“来吧，放松点，”她兴高采烈地说。“最糟糕的情况就是你的头骨被游走球砸到，然后从五十英尺高的地方掉到地上。”

天藏苍白的脸色变成了淡绿色。

卡卡西警告了琳一眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。“天藏，”他轻声地说，把双手放在桌子上，身子向男孩靠近。“不要太担心。你会做得很好的，你是个很好的找球手。你所要做的就是相信自己。”

天藏抬头看了看卡卡西，大一点的男孩给了他一个鼓励的微笑。天藏咬紧牙关，坚定地点了点头。

“我能做到这一点，”他的声音清楚地表明他正试图说服自己。

“你能做到的，”卡卡西笑着说。

男孩站起来，挺直了肩膀，大步走出大厅。卡卡西和琳跟着他，一起离开了大厅。

他们走出门厅，在早起的鸟儿的陪伴下，走向球场。那些来自拉文克劳的学生祝着他们好运，还有几个斯莱特林学院的学生对他们大喊大叫，说他们想看格兰芬多被打得鼻青脸肿。他们对格兰芬多的仇恨很强烈。

天空晴朗而明亮，很难想象这是一个温暖的冬天。没有风雪，天气无风而清新，是理想的飞行条件。他们走进更衣室，穿上他们的魁地奇球衣，带上他们的装备，然后加入球队的其他成员进行最后一分钟的动员讲话。

“好了，同伴们，”小南说，她嘴唇已经抿成了一条坚定的线，她手里紧握着她，好像那是士兵的武器。“听着，我们可以赢得这场比赛，我说这些不仅仅是为了鼓舞士气，而是我认真地认为我们的球队是今年最好的球队之一，我们已经为这场比赛训练了很长时间。我感谢你们所有人在每一次训练中都毫无怨言，在恶劣的天气中训练到凌晨。你们训练得很刻苦，所以我们不要浪费时间，尽我们最大的努力。你听到了吗? ”

“是的，”拉文克劳们齐声回答道。

小南笑了，这次是一个真正温暖的笑容，她说: “记住，避开他们的击球手，特别是伊鲁卡。卡卡西，红和我会尽我们最大的努力尽可能多的得分。天藏，一旦你看到金色飞贼，不要犹豫，不要担心会把夕颜从她的扫帚上打下来。她可能看起来又小又轻，但是她很敏捷，很有技巧。如果有必要，就把她推开。”

天藏点点头。

“好了，我们不要再浪费时间了。走吧。”小南转身走出更衣室。其他队员一齐跟在后面。

拉文克劳们在看台后面等着。裁判一吹哨，他们就进入了球场。看台上响起了热烈的欢呼声，一个喊着拉文克劳队员名字的声音盖过了欢呼声。

“我们的左边是拉文克劳魁地奇队，由队长兼追球手小南带领，紧随其后的是追球手卡卡西 和红，击球手弥彦和长门，守门员琳和最后一位是找球手天藏，”四年级的格兰芬多对着他手中魔法扩音的麦克风宣布。

卡卡西环顾体育场，看台上红蓝横幅交替悬挂。他对着一大群身着蓝衣的支持者微笑，他们挥舞着带有拉文克劳徽章的蓝色旗帜，大声欢呼着他们的学院。

“在我们的右边，是格兰芬多队，由队长兼守门员玄间带领，其次是追球手止水，静音和青叶，击球手子铁和伊鲁卡以及找球手羽高。”

格兰芬多那边爆发出巨大的欢呼声。卡卡西眯起眼睛，看到他们大多数人戴着一顶帽子，看起来像是一个狮子玩具。看着很有趣。

“球员们，请上扫帚，”裁判员玖辛奈说。玖辛奈身材娇小，长着一头长长的红发。

他们飞上天。卡卡西的心砰砰直跳，风声在耳边回荡。他感到激动兴奋，同时又非常忐忑。

“玖辛奈小姐放飞了鬼飞球，接着是金色飞贼。如果他们中的任何一个人抓住了金色飞贼，那么比赛就结束了，他们的球队就多得了五十分。”游走球飞上去了，玖辛奈小姐吹响了哨子。比赛开始了。”

刺耳的哨声传来，运动员们脱离了队形。鬼飞球从小南驶向红，红在球场中央疾驰。卡卡西紧紧地跟在她身后，两名身穿红色制服的队员从她两侧侧面过来，从她的手中接住了鬼飞球。当第三个格兰芬多球员从前面靠近卡卡西时，他飞快地避开。卡卡西突然转向，盯着球门柱看了一会儿，然后把球扔了进去。玄间没能及时到达第三个球门位置，拉文克劳因此得分。

拉文克劳的人群发出尖叫和欢呼，卡卡西笑了起来。

“拉文克劳加十分，卡卡西得分! ”

现在鬼飞球在格兰芬多队手里。

“鬼飞球掌握在子铁手中。拉文克劳的红试图阻止他。她失败了，子铁把鬼飞球传给了止水，后者在球场上加速前进。来吧，静音... 不！她被小南截住了，小南又回到了球场的另一边。”

当小南靠近他时，卡卡西紧紧地抓着他的扫帚柄。她把鬼飞球扔给他，他接住了，然后转身加速冲向球门柱。周围没有球员，卡卡西可以看到玄间在中门柱前徘徊。他迅速做出决定，向左侧射击，出其不意地追上了玄间。

“拉文克劳得分!卡卡西又得了10分。”

蓝色的人群现在疯狂地尖叫着。他们以前从未在比赛中领先过格兰芬多。

格兰芬多再次控球，止水，青叶... ..

格兰芬多的球员变得越来越有侵略性，现在拉文克劳证明是一个强硬的对手。他们的追球手在他们之间来回盘旋，使得拉文克劳的队伍无法拦截他们。

“静音回来了，她正在加速冲向拉文克劳的球门柱。她能得分吗？琳能够拯救... ... 哦，不! ”

当格兰芬多的人群一起呻吟时，卡卡西转了转头。

“拉文克劳的长门击中了游走球，鬼飞球被放下了。你还好吗，静音? ! ”

“ 鬼飞球被小南劫走，然后远传给了红——说真的，你还好吗，静音? ”

哨声响起，运动员们在半空中停了下来。玖辛奈小姐正骑着扫帚奔向一个身影。卡卡西凝视着静音的脸，她的鼻子和下巴上似乎有一条长长的血迹。玖辛奈小姐温柔地把她护送到地上。

“只是一个断了的鼻子，”凯保证，格兰芬多们咆哮着抗议。“只要施一个简单的咒语，她就会没事的; 鼻子又回来了。与此同时，格兰芬多的替补球员已经取代了她的位置。”

这是一场长达30分钟的比赛。格兰芬多队长做出了几次精彩的扑救，但拉文克劳的进攻非常强大，加上追球手出色的团队合作，他根本没有机会。他们达到了100分，小南要求暂停。

她招手示意拉文克劳们过去。

“干得好，”她说，“我们领先他们100比50天藏，看到飞贼了吗? ”

天藏摇了摇头，“我已经扫视了场内的每个角落，没有任何迹象。”

“好吧，继续找吧，”小南说。“毫无疑问，我们现在处于领先地位，但是如果格兰芬多抓住了金色飞贼，他们仍然可以赢得比赛。我们现在回去吧，好吗? ”

拉文克劳们分道扬镳。

“比赛继续进行。鬼飞球在格兰芬多手里。止水加速冲向球门柱。但是琳在最后一秒跳起来拦住了鬼飞球。干得好。”

“加油，加油，拉文克劳! 加油，加油，拉文克劳! ”看台上响起了一阵口号。

歌声越来越大，回荡在整个体育场，卡卡西感到精神振奋。许多斯莱特林也加入了吟唱，因为他们希望能击败格兰芬多。欢呼声震耳欲聋，卡卡西以全力追赶着鬼飞球。

十五分钟后，拉文克劳又进了十个球，格兰芬多又进了一个。比分是60比200，拉文克劳胜出。

还有两个进球，卡卡西想，这样我们就不用担心格兰芬多找球手抓住金色飞贼了。

一阵震耳欲聋的喧闹声响起了，这是比赛中听到的最大的喧闹声。天藏高速冲向地面，羽高紧跟在他的后面。卡卡西看得出来，追球手以惊人的速度冲向金色飞贼时，他们的脸都绷得紧紧的，全神贯注。他看见金色飞贼在格兰芬多球门柱底部盘旋，在矮矮的草地上飞来飞去。卡卡西屏息凝神地看着天藏轻轻地把火弩箭的手柄往下一推，使自己与羽高之间的差距越来越大。他伸出胳膊，伸出手指，对着金色飞贼。他在三十英尺外... ... 二十英尺... ... 羽高现在在他身后半个身体。

突然，一个游走球击中了天藏的头部，卡卡西听到了一声巨响，年轻的找球手被从扫帚上甩到一边，然后从10英尺的地方掉到了地上。羽高从他身边飞过，抓起金色飞贼，把扫帚拉到与地面齐平的高度，举起胳膊，脸上洋溢着喜悦。

“伊鲁卡在最后一刻打一个游走球朝向天藏，把拉文克劳的找球手打倒在地。羽高得到金色飞贼——格兰芬多以二百一比二百赢得拉文克劳! ”

格兰芬多们欣喜若狂地从座位上跳了起来。玄间在空中挥舞着拳头，和队友们一起庆祝。在他周围的混乱中，卡卡西穿过蓝队和红队的球员，把冲向天藏的每个人都推到一边。

“我想他是昏过去了，”她焦虑地告诉卡卡西。

“让开! 让开! ”

有人把卡卡西推到一边，他跌跌撞撞地倒在地上。玖辛奈小姐用魔杖指着天藏，把他转移到一个悬浮担架上。她的魔杖在她的面前，她赶紧将天藏送到医院。拉文克劳团队紧随其后。

小南把他的火弩箭靠在他的床头柜旁。

“他会好起来吗? ”琳担心地问。

“他只是昏过去了。我可以用一个简单的咒语修复他破裂的头骨。等他醒过来就没事了，”床周围窗帘被拉上。

拉文克劳的队员们悲惨地挤在两张空床边，想着他们的损失。

“我们做得很好，”小南试图鼓励她的团队。“游走球打到天藏是很不幸的，但我为你们今天的表现感到骄傲。我从来没有见过一支球队像这支球队这么团结。让我们为下一场比赛更加努力。我们只以十分之差输给格兰芬多队。我们仍然可以让自己处于领先地位。”

拉文克劳们严肃地点点头。


End file.
